Fifty Places, Fifty Times
by Beatlebug
Summary: There is a first and a last for everything. Fifty pieces about fifty times our puppies were together. And enjoyed the hell out of it. All the way from the marauders area to the second Order of the Phoenix and their last time. Chronological order! Rated M with a reason, dear readers.
1. The Fight

**Fifty places, fifty times, fifty fucks.**

Oh yes, she did. My latest stories have been quite descent on the let's-make-love fronts so I thought I'd give your dirty minds a little treat with this very, very, very, slashy story about.. sex!

This story will contain fifty one shots on (more or less) chronological order from their first time until their last during the Second Order of the Phoenix. I guess there is no explanation needed why this will be M-rated. And to satisfy as many dirty minds as possible, this will contain as well a top Sirius as a top Remus, sex on a lot of different locations and occasions and some kinky stuff as well. And of course a lot of cuteness and cuddling and perhaps even a little self-loving. Doubting about the transformation stuff yet.. Feel free to convince me if you think it should be part of it.

Don't be shy to give some requests or tips on what you'd like to see! Fifty pieces are quite a few to make up. And yes, I promise I will write all fifty of them.

First chapter is a bit long for I felt to bring them together anyway, so it isn't entirely all the way yet. The rest will probably have a lot less introduction and a lot more man to man action. Just the way we love it.

**Summary: **

There is a first and a last for everything. Fifty pieces about fifty times our puppies were together.  
And enjoyed the hell out of it. All the way from the marauders area to the second Order of the Phoenix and they're last time. Rated M with a reason, dear readers.

**Of course I own nothing, it is all up to J.K. Rowling. I hope she can forgive me for what I'm about to make her little puppies do..**

**Chapter one******

A lot of fighting had been done. At one point Remus had slapped Sirius in his face. The dormitory was one big mess and it was a good thing James and Peter were on holiday for they both knew they couldn't have held the tensions any longer. Out of nothing, it seemed, they had started shouting at each other. Pushing and pulling and yelling all the flaws they could think of one another. It made absolutely no sense and Remus wasn't sure whether they even knew why they were fighting themselves, until those words had left Sirius' mouth. 'I love you!'

The world stopped turning and his heart stopped beating. He could feel the pounding of his chest were Sirius was pushed him and the aching in his back where he had hit the bedpost. 'No you don't.' Remus spoke with a voice dripping with disbelieve. 'Yes I do! And I know you love me too!' Sirius yelled. 'I don't!' Remus shouted back. 'Don't be so stupid, I never gave you any reason to think I love you whatsoever'

'We kissed!' Sirius shouted in his turn, waving his hands through the air. 'That was a game!' Remus exclaimed. 'You love girls, birds, chicks! You don't love me! And how could you. I'm just an ugly, scarred creature, not even worth the glance of an eye.' After he finished that last sentence, Sirius grabbed him painfully by his arms and shook him. 'Don't talk about yourself like that, it is not true!' 'It is true!' Remus cried, trying to release himself from the iron grip those hands had on his fragile frame. 'Have you ever looked at me? I'm ugly!' 'I have looked at you. I look at you all the time!' Sirius shouted in answer. 'And I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! EVER!'

Remus stopped his struggle and stared at Sirius. The grey eyes, those stormy eyes that had been haunting his dreams for so long. Could it be those eyes weren't lying to him? 'I _love_ you.' Sirius whispered. 'I have for a very long time.' 'You can't..' Remus' voice trembled. 'I can and I will. Even though it was a game, when we kissed everything changed. It made me realize I tried to fill a hole inside my heart with all those girls and then I knew why it never worked. You are the perfect piece of the puzzle that completes it.' He took Remus' hand placed it on his heart. 'Can't you feel how it just beats for you?'

Remus forgot how to breath. How could he possible, with that strong hand around his wrist, pushing it against a heart that banged from anger and arousal. 'I-I.' Remus stuttered, but he couldn't find any words that could describe his confusion. 'Are you not in love with me?' The voice of the dark haired boy sounded as if it was on the edge of breaking. 'From the moment I saw you.' Remus whispered, tears in his eyes as he was reminded of all the times his heart had shattered in millions of pieces when Sirius had proudly presented yet another girl. 'From the moment I sat down next to you on that train, you were the only thing that kept me standing.' 'Then prove it to me.' Sirius breathed. 'Right here, right now. Prove and promise that you love me. Kiss me.'

Remus hesitated clearly. How could he be sure this wasn't a prank? But there was a clear handprint on Sirius cheek and his own shoulder was bruised. Wasn't the first Marauder rule was that a prank between friends should never contain psychical pain. This clearly hadn't been a joke. It had been a fight. 'Kiss me.' Sirius repeated once more. Remus straightened his back and pushed the part of Sirius where his hand was still touching him. He pushed and pushed until the boy starting walking backwards. Just as long until his back hit the wall. A flow of air escaped from his between those plump lips as result of the smack and he stared at Remus in pleasant surprise. His hand left the scrawny wrist and followed it's way past the arm, the neck, the boy's back. It found its way back up by his chest and finally caressed the cheek that held the biggest of his scars. 'Kiss me.' It was quiet for a while. 'Three times is a charm.' Remus mumbled and simultaneously they leaned in for the touching of lips they had longed for. Since that first day on the train, the first wet dream in his third year and that game of spin the bottle a few weeks ago. It started out soft and gentle but soon turned into something fierce and devouring. They were, after all, both canine creatures and it was easy to lose control once lust took over.

Sirius made them change places and pinned Remus' wrists against the wall as his tongue fought its way in between those beautiful, slightly chapped lips. The young werewolf moaned at the touch of the beautiful body that pressed itself against him. When Sirius' mouth followed the trail of his jaw to his neck, Remus' mouth got a will of his own. 'Beautiful.' He whispered, his eyes closed and head leaning back. 'What's that?' Sirius mumbled in the nape of his neck. 'You are so beautiful.' Remus continued, his voice dripping with lust. 'I've never seen anything more beautiful.' He could feel a grin against his skin before teeth sank in it, making him shiver. 'Continue.' The mouth mumbled in its husky tones while it softly nibbled on the soft flesh it found. 'So sophisticated, refined. Your flawless skin and the way your curls fall into your eyes when you smile.' Remus groaned as Sirius slowly moved his hands from one wrist down past his chest and rested between his legs. 'Continue..' The teasing voice was driving him crazy. Remus shivered. 'How you know exactly what to say when I feel down. The way your eyes grow black as the night when you're angry. Those tight jeans when you bend over to pick something from your trunk.' The mouth left his neck and Sirius' face came back in sight. 'What?' He smiled widely and Remus could feel how he blushed. 'I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that.' 'Oh no.' Sirius answered. 'I _like_ it when you say that. I had no idea you were so naughty.' 'Oh-' Remus exclaimed as the warm hand now fiercely rubbed his erection. 'Besides.' Sirius continued. 'My ass _is_ irresistible.' He grabbed the werewolf by his wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Their bodies collided when Remus lost his balance as his legs bumped into the bed. Sirius landed on top of him as he had done so many times before when they had been fighting for fun. But this was different. His breath was hot and uncontrolled and the grey are stormy and flickering. 'Your eyes are gold.' He mumbled. 'What?' 'Your eyes.' Sirius added. 'They look like the most beautiful liquid gold when you are turned on. Gorgeous.'

'Oh shut up.' Remus mumbled and he closed the gap between their mouth in a crashing kiss. Hand were tangled in hair and fabric and blankets. It was messy, it was unrestrained but it was _perfect_.  
When Sirius' fingers found their way to the hem of Remus' shirt, the latter held them still. 'I don't know..' He started but Sirius stared him in the eye. 'I know every single scar that's underneath there. I've seen them every full moon, every time you needed to recover and every time you thought I wasn't watching when you got dressed. And I love _every single one _of them.' In one elegant movement he removed the piece of cloth from the tender frame and let his eyes drown in the sight of the pale skin. 'Beautiful.' He repeated Remus' earlier spoken words. His mouth found its way towards every piece f harmed skin and kissed and caressed it as if it was their last moment on earth.

From that point everything seemed like a blur. Clothes were ripped off bodies until the floor was littered with them and they were as naked as the day they were born. The heat brought by the touch of their naked skin was one beyond believe. Their erections seemed to fight a battle of their own and every trust of Sirius' hips against his made his brain explode. At one point he was certain there was no way he could get out of this without permanent brain damage. 'Cause at that one point Sirius' kisses had followed the trail of scars all the way down to that one body part that had always survived. So far. Remus moaned loudly when Sirius, without hesitation, kissed the tip of his cock. 'Oh Merlin.' He exclaimed. 'My name is Sirius, thank you very much.' Sirius mumbled. Remus opened his mouth to reply but nothing more than a gasp of pleasant surprise left his lips when a warm mouth slid over his cock and all he could see was black curls waving when sparks flashed before his eyes every time the heath moved up or down.

'Sirius.' He was almost shouting. 'Close!' It was bizarre to realize how incapable of speech he had become in such a short period of time. And it didn't return when all the muscles in his body seemed to tense and gave in to the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever had the honor to have. Within seconds his body managed to go from entirely tensed to completely limp. He was breathing heavily when Sirius came back in sight and wiped his mouth. 'Was that good?' Remus could only moan. The dark-haired boy grinned. 'Thank Merlin. I've never done that before.' Sirius allowed himself to jump next to Remus on the bed, his head on the boy's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his scarred chest. 'You are sticky.' He mumbled. 'It _was _hot.' Remus answered, earning himself a grin from Sirius.

For a moment it was quiet. 'I must admit.' Remus spoke when he finally regained his ability to speak properly. 'That this is probably the most interesting ending of a fight I ever witnessed.' 'Oh, mine too.' Sirius mumbled in his shoulder. 'But since I'm mostly fighting my parents, no complaining from this side.' Remus rolled his eyes. 'But.' Sirius continued, looking up at Remus who could barely look back from this angle. 'Does this mean you won't mind being my boyfriend?' Remus bit his lip.  
'Do you want me to be?' He finally had the guts to mumble. Was this the permanent brain damage? Doubting about a question like this after you just received a love declaration _and_ a blowjob? 'Of course I do you flobberworm.' Sirius softly punched him in the chest. Remus couldn't help but smile. 'Then I do.' He answered. 'Excellent.' Sirius lifted his finger in the air. 'Do you hear that?' 'What?' Remus shot up. 'Is James back?' 'No silly.' Sirius barked. 'You ruined my perfect moment. Lay down and cooperate.' Remus let out a sigh of relieve and rolled himself in the muscled arms.  
Once more Sirius lifted his finger. 'Do you hear that?' He asked, again. 'No, what is it?' Remus answered.

'That was you completing my heart.'


	2. Like, Love, Adore, Hate

Remus was just on his way back from the library, lost in thought. It had been the last night of Christmas holidays since that last.. event. They had woken up the next morning and Remus had quietly crawled back into his own bed when the door burst open and James Potter came prancing in with a suitcase under his arm and Peter Pettigrew in his wake. Sirius had woken up while shouting 'Remus!' and had found James staring at him in surprise. He had mumbled something like '_nightmare' _ and had given Remus an awkward look. That had been four days ago and Remus couldn't bring himself to looking Sirius in the eye. He was his boyfriend now, but he had no idea whatsoever how to be a boyfriend. And that's what brought him to avoid said boyfriend.

'You are not avoiding me are you?' Remus hadn't notice the appearance of Sirius the Boyfriend at his side and almost dropped his books. The animagus' voice sounded slightly worried and Remus held on tighter to his books, shaking his head. 'Then why haven't we been talking for at least a week after.. you know? Even James is getting worried and he is as oblivious as possible with his four eyes.' Remus snorted at the childish remark and Sirius pricked him in his side. 'Well, at least you can still laugh about my brilliant jokes.' After that the silence from the past few weeks continued and Remus realized they'd stopped walking.

'It's just..' He started an bit his lip. 'Just what?' Sirius cocked his head. 'It all went so fast. It seems more like a memory and I can't really believe it is true.' He averted his eyes but Sirius bend backwards and Remus had to smile a bit when the head popped in sight again, halfway upside down. 'That what is true? That I love you?' Both boys moved their heads again so they were now staring at each other. 'Yes.' Remus mumbled. 'I see.' Sirius answered. 'I'm really sorry.' Remus said. 'I never had a relationship before. I don't know what to do or how to act around James and Peter now. In fact, I'm not really sure what to do at all. Or what on earth makes that you wish for me to be my boyfriend.' Remus blushed when he realized he just blurted out everything he had been thinking about the past few days and stared at Sirius in agony. What if the boy got angry with him? Or said he couldn't be with someone this insecure or inexperienced? But he didn't. Instead, he carefully took Remus by the hand and pulled him towards the closest door.

'I get the idea you need some reassurance. Allow me.' He opened the door and pulled the two of them in what was probably the smallest cupboard in the entire of Hogwarts. 'You go stand there.' He took Remus by his shoulders and made him lean against the left wall. 'And I'll go stand here.' He himself leaned against the right one. 'There we go.' He cleared his throat and made a small movement with his hand as if he wanted to get himself ready.

'I like the way you open old books and sniff up the mouldy smell. I like how your fingers play with the pages when you're caught up with the story and how you won't notice us talking to you.  
I like how you give us that disapproving look when we plan a prank but there is always that mischievous shimmer in them before you finally give in. I even like it when you make us feel guilty when a prank has gone too far, for it shows you are more human than you dare to believe yourself.'  
There was a short silence in which Sirius noticed the slight shimmer of a tear forming in the corner of his new found boyfriend's eye. He took one of Remus' hands in his.

'I adore how you chew on your quill and frown when you can't find the right word for you essay. I adore it when you push me to do my homework, which I eventually will do. I adore how you stare at me and James in insecurity when you doubt whether we actually like you. Don't think I don't notice . I adore how you never seem to doubt to save us from detention, even if we deserve it. I adore how you complain when we dragged you in detention with us, but always end up laughing because you have to admit it was fun and worth it.'

He took the other hand in his and the tear escaped Remus' eye and trickled down his scarred cheek.  
'I love how strong you are when a full moon comes. How you are able to face this pain, this burden every month without showing your fright to keep us from worrying. But I know how scared you truely are. I love it how you try to make us laugh when we sneak into the hospital wing, convincing us it's not as bad as it looks, while I know you are in pain.'

'I hate it how you lock the door when you shower to avoid us seeing your scars. I worship those scars because they show what you are able to go through and still stand strong. I hate how you have to wake up cold and alone after every moon because I can't be there for you. I would give everything to be there for you on the moment you wake up. If I have anything to say about it, and I hope I do, I will not spend one more day for the rest of my life without you. Even if it means just one word, one single glance, that will do. You are my drug, Remus Lupin. One day without you and I'll go crazy.'

'I'm sorry to say it, but I think you already are crazy.' Sirius stared at Remus to find the boy smiling. 'How am I crazy!' He close to shouted, faking a shocked face. 'All that sentimental stuff you just said. Who'd have thought Sirius Black was capable of such observations. Such sweet talk.' Sirius couldn't help but smiling too at finally seeing a bit of that Marauder sparkle in Remus' eyes too and nudged his shoulder. 'Well, thanks for making me crazy.' He wiped the tear of his lover's cheek with his thumb. 'I think I can say you're welcome.' Remus answered. 'I think I have no choice but to believe you.' 'Good!' Sirius said. 'So now I finally have a boyfriend that wants to talk to me? 'Cause I must say it's been the most boring four days of a relationship I've ever had.' Remus pushed him in the chest. 'You never lasted longer than four days.' Sirius tried to protest but before he had a chance, Remus locked their lips and pressed himself against his boyfriend while his wand locked the door and casted a silencing spell.

'This is quite an improvement.' Sirius mumbled against the lips before the body pushed him against his side of the wall and Remus deepened the kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him even closer. He was sure he could admit this kiss was better than their first. It was a perfect dance of tongues that were now slightly acquainted. He moaned loud when Remus pressed his crotch against his erection. 'Why the sudden change.' He mumbled when Remus pressed kisses on his jaw and his neck. 'I am sixteen.' Remus kissed his collarbone. 'I am full of hormones.' His fingers pulled down the neck of his t-shirt to kiss the exposed part of Sirius' chest. 'And I finally seem to allow myself to be in love.' He stared Sirius straight in his eyes. Gold and silver. A moon and his star. 'To be in love with you.' His hand slid down the lean, fit chest and carefully cupped the erection it found. 'And I owe you something.' The hand moved up a bit and slid inside Sirius' trousers, leaving the boy speechless.

With one hand Sirius checked whether the door was really locked and thank Merlin it was, for Remus opened the buttons and zipper and pulled the trousers down to his ankles in one swift move and continued to caress the erection. Their mouths clashed again and the messy kissing had returned. Sirius was hardly to blame. It was quite a challenge to focus on a kiss when a gorgeous werewolf as the one in front of him was rubbing his balls. The kiss was accompanied by a variety of moans and sighs from Sirius as his hands tried to search for Remus' private parts but the unoccupied stopped him. 'No.' Sirius stared at his boyfriend and was pleasantly surprised by what he found. Remus' pupils were wide and his eyes seemed to be the liquid gold he had mentioned before. And that wasn't all. There was a hunger in them, a longing he had never seen before. 'I need to do this. ' Remus gasped and turned Sirius around so his face was pressed against the cold stone wall of the cupboard.

His cock twitched when Remus slowly pulled down his underwear and the soft, warm hand grabbed the base of his cock. 'Merlin.' Sirius breathed. 'Remus.' Remus whispered in his ear and softly bit the lobe, making a long moan escape from Sirius' throat. Remus pressed his body close to Sirius' and shove his hand under the t-shirt while the other one slowly started to pump up and down. There was a strange kind of electricity when a hand pinched his nipple and started to speed up the tempo with which it was jerking him off. Sirius leaned against the wall with his forehead and stared at the hand around his cock. That perfect, lean hand. He realised he had never been this aroused in his life before. Nor had jerking himself off ever been as gorgeous, hot and thrilling as this.

'Fuck.' He whispered and Remus stopped. 'Are you okay?' He asked insecure. 'Don't stop!' Sirius responded and wrapped the hand around his cock again, his own hand holding Remus', making them move together. 'Don't you dare to stop now.' He panted and moved faster and faster. Fireworks, fireworks, fireworks. He could feel them come from deeper then they'd ever done before. And it only took a few more seconds, Remus' hand around his cock, his hand around Remus' hand, before this swonderful moment ended in an explosion of pearly liquid against a cold stone wall, a moaning Sirius and a head that softly rested on his shoulder.

With a trembling voice Sirius cleaned up, pulled up his underwear and turned around to face Remus who was blushing. 'Was that good?' He mumbled and bit his lip again. How adorable he looked when he did that. 'No.' Sirius answered and pulled Remus in a close hug. 'That was amazing.' He could feel the slightly tensed body relax in his arms as the skinny arms wrapped themselves around him too. The soft breath of the werewolf tickled his neck and they stood like that, in perfect silence, for what seemed to be minutes before there was a loud knock on the door and they let go startled.

'Guys!' It was James. Remus looked around in panic but everything seemed to look normal. He nodded at Sirius who removed the spells and opened the door to find James with the map in his hand and a confused look on his face. 'You guys missed dinner!' He exclaimed. 'I was so worried that I had to take the map out and go looking for you guys! What on earth are you guys doing in a cupboard!' Sirius grinned and padded the bespectacled boy on his shoulder. 'There are only two reasons to hide in a cupboard mate. Hiding for Filch or shagging. You figure it out.' And he walked off, leaving a slightly baffled Remus and a satisfied James. Until James seemed to realise what Sirius had said. 'Wait. What?!' James shouted but Sirius was long gone and Remus had walked off in the other direction, back to his beloved library with a strange feeling of satisfaction he wasn't familiar with.


	3. Romance

_**I was very surprised to wake up this morning and find so many reviews, favorites and alerts over night, you flatter me!  
I guess that means I'll just have to keep on writing.**_

_**Chapter still a bit of a buildup. Somehow I seem unable to write some p*rn scenes without a proper introduction of love.  
I'm such a good girl, am I not? Or does this mean I'm bad for letting you wait? I'm sure we'll work it out. For now let's just enjoy ;)  
**_

_**I also tried a new lay-out for my story for some people seemed my lay out confusing with conversation.  
I don't know whether it's me working with Word docX things, but I can't get the layout the way I wanted, hence the lines.  
Forgive me.  
I hope this works out better for you guys! Thank you for the tips and if this is even worse, please let me know :p  
Everything to make you read in comfort. I'd even let you borrow my armchair! It's beautiful and red and so, so very comfortable..**_

* * *

Not many people considered Sirius the romantic kind of guy.

He had an ego, a casual nonchalance yet the sophisticated and arrogant looks of a Black.

He never obeyed the rules, especially not with James around, and used to go through girls faster as through his box of toothpicks.

* * *

But Sirius Black _was_romantic. He was utterly, mind blowing romantic. And in love.

Most of all, in love. The main reason why he hadn't realized he could be so romantic himself so far was because he hadn't found the right toothpick to be romantic for.

You see, all his previous toothpicks were girls. And that just didn't work.

But only a few days ago, and his cheek was still a little bruised, he _did _find the right toothpick.

The most perfect toothpick of the world.

Right now the dormitory was all dark except for magical candles flying around.

And no, of course he hadn't snatched those from the Great Hall. Alright so maybe he had.

He littered the place with roseleaves and even bought the muggle wine Remus seemed to like so much and altered to goblets to shine

so they wouldn't get lost in the semi-dark room.

Nothing was too good for his-

* * *

'Toothpick!' Sirius exclaimed happily when the door opened and his most favorite werewolf in the

world walked in and placed a stack of books on the nearest bed. Which happened to be James'.

'Excuse me?' The boy frowned.

It was only then he realized the dormitory wasn't as bright as it was suppose to be at this hour.

'Oh.' The boy muttered. 'Sirius, this is.. romantic.'

He picked up one of the roseleaves on the bed and sniffed it. The soft and sweet aroma crawled up his nose. Real leaves.

He eyed the candles in the air and grinned. He picked up the bottle of wine and nodded in approval.

The boy had overdone himself.

* * *

Many people considered Remus the romantic kind of guy. He was kind, friendly and gentle.

He had a soft manner of acting and talking and a soft and sweet appearance, if you would forget about the scars.

And, of course, he was very attentive.

But Remus Lupin _wasn't _very romantic. Since he never had the chance to get close to anyone in particular,

he never learned to appreciate small tokens of gratitude, of love.

They always seemed like something hollow because there would always be a secret the size of a werewolf hanging in between of them.

But not this time.

* * *

He was staring at the boy, who only just named him toothpick for some reason, and realized perhaps he liked romance a bit more then he would admit under every other

circumstance.

'You surprise me.' He said and Sirius sat down next to him on the bed.

Good.' The boy started. 'I feel we started off on the wrong fists.' Remus gave him a look.

'So I thought I'd give you a proper official first date.' He took the werewolf's hand in his and entwined their fingers.

'And seeing James and Peter are in detention and we, and most of all I, managed to escape the situation, I thought we should have a little fun.'

* * *

Sirius brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the slender fingers.

'Wine?' He mumbled against them.

'No.' Remus answered and Sirius raised his head to stare at his new lover.

'No?' 'No.' Remus said again. 'As you said, this is a rare moment, just the two of us, for now. And I can think of a better way to spend it than drinking.'

Sirius couldn't help but smile when Remus took the bottle of wine from between Sirius' fingers and placed it back on the bed stand.

He loved Remus best this way.

When the boy was insecure yet so sure of his case at the same time.

A slight flicker in his eyes that betrayed his doubt yet those hands that pushed Sirius down in the blankets and thin yet strong legs that pinned him down.

'Still the hormones, then?' Sirius grinned. 'Oh yes.' Remus answered. 'Oh yes.'

* * *

The young werewolf towered above him an loosened his tie with teasing fingers.

Sirius could feel his blood rush to his cheeks. And to a certain place where his pants all of a sudden turned out to be uncomfortable and way too small.

The slender fingers untied the dark-haired boy's tie and slow, teasingly slow, he pulled the tie from around the boy's neck and threw it aside.

These hands worked magic.

Well. Of course they did. But this was an entire new kind of magic. Magic Sirius had been longing for, for years.

From the moment he realized he was in love until the moment he allowed himself to accept it. Until the moment he allowed himself to act on it.

And right now, he was acting on it. Or it was acting on him, to be more precise.

Within seconds they found themselves entirely naked again as they had been a few night before.

But this was different. It happened because they wanted to.

And because they knew for sure what they wanted. Each other.

And therefore it seemed an whole new experience when Remus leaned in and made their skins touch. It was fireworks all over.

The best and most expensive kind available.

* * *

They kissed as if they wanted to compensate six years of longing.

Their limbs were entwining, untwining, switching places and entwining again.

No one talked. There was no need to do so.

It kept them occupied for exactly twenty seven minutes before Remus untwined himself from Sirius again and stared at the boy with that oh so familiar look

of doubt and the urge to do something..

'Let it go.' Sirius mumbled. 'Just do it.' Not knowing what it was Remus wanted to do.

But he doubted it would be something he'd mind the boy doing. And he was right.

* * *

Before he had any time to think of what it could be Remus was playing to do, the latter sank his teeth in the dark-haired boy's neck a little harder than he expected and Sirius

let out a surprised gasp as a strange tension spread through his body.

The bite was followed by a kiss with just a little tongue that made Sirius shiver.

A hand found his throbbing erection and took a gentle hold of it as he had done in the cupboard.

But this time it wasn't just a hand job. It was a favor returned.

With grazing teeth and kisses Remus worked his way down until he reached slender hips.

He stroked the hipbone with his thumb while he carefully kissed border of belly and little curly hairs.

Sirius shuddered and let out a sigh at the touch. It was magic.

* * *

With millions of tiny kisses Remus discovered his recently new found grounds a little more.

He carefully kissed Sirius balls and continued to do so when said boy let out a very approving groan.

His hand found its way back up to the shaft of Sirius' cock and started pumping it in a slow rhythm.

Sirius growled when the hot mouth left his balls but gasped when it closed itself around his glans.

A strong tongue flicked past a very sensitive spot on the front of his cock and shot sparks up his head.

* * *

'Oh Remus.' He gasped and the mouth continued to lick and suck on his member and Sirius twisted and turned , trying to delay his orgasm to make this moment last.

But there was no use. He growled and moaned and bucked his hips.

His cock shove even further down the werewolf's throat and before he could help it he shot his load.

All of it. In the boy's mouth and Remus swallowed it all before he had a chance to think about it.

Sirius pulled Remus back of and kissed him hungrily, tasting himself on the boy's lips.

* * *

'Where on earth did you learn to do that!' He panted and wiped a pearl of sweat from Remus' chest.

'I like popsicles.' Remus simply stated and Sirius burst out laughing.

'My dear Moony.' He barked and fell back in the blankets, pulling Remus with him.

'You are the most brilliant lover on earth. A strange, shy boy and a mischievous Marauder all

together. It's just bloody perfect.' He could feel a mouth form a smile against his skin.

* * *

'I'd like some of that wine now.' Remus mumbled in the nape of his neck. 'Wash the taste away.'

'Your wish is my command.' Sirius groaned when he sat up straight and grabbed for the bottle.

'Need a glass or are you going to let your very talented mouth just work on it like this too?'

Remus growled and pulled the bottle from Sirius' hand to take a long, deep sip.

He handed the bottle back to Sirius but held on it for a while when Sirius took it.

'I long for the day I can stay with you for the night.' He mumbled.

'You can. Just stay with me and let James and Peter think of it whatever they want!' Sirius answered.

But Remus shook his head and, to be honest, Sirius knew he would.

'Not yet.' He answered and slipped from between the blankets and got dressed.

Sirius fell back in the sheets and stared at the ceiling of his bed.

* * *

Some day.


	4. Showers and birds

It was the morning after their romantic encounter the previous night and Remus was staring at himself in the mirror of their shared bathroom.  
For the first time in years he realized that he actually liked what he saw and even produced a smile he couldn't help.  
They said pregnant woman had some kind of glow. He knew it was impossible to be pregnant due to the fact he was not only a virgin but also a man,  
but he sure was glowing himself. He was _happy_.

The water in the sink made a rushing, calming noise when his hands moved through it and washed his face.  
The cool water on his skin was something he needed every morning. It calmed him down and woke him up at the same time.  
It was a ritual. Something he did every morning. It was his little moment.  
Until, of course, one of his slightly more noisy roommates would pop it and ruin it.

And that was about to happen. As it had every single morning for the past 6 years.  
The door opened behind him but he didn't pay any attention to which of his roommates it was until whoever opened it, locked it.  
That was something a little more unusual.  
When he turned around he found a sleepy Sirius with his eyes still half closed.  
But even this early in the morning, and to be honest Remus was quite surprised the boy was awake, he managed to produce his cheeky smile.

'Morning, handsome!' The animagus said with a croaky voice. His curls were fluffy and poking and creating a birds nest that could James make jealous.  
He was just wearing his boxers for he refused to sleep in too much fabric. There were a few pillow wrinkles on his cheek.  
One of them seemed to be shaped like a lightning bold.

'Like what you see?' Sirius grinned and he whirled around to show his every side.  
'You look like you just fell out of a tree.' Remus answered and Sirius lowered his arms.  
'What a cruel thing to say to your lover!' He exclaimed and Remus cringed.  
'Shht!'  
'Ahh don't worry Moony. They're still vast asleep.' Sirius raised his arms again and stretched.  
Even if the boy looked as if he had just fallen out of a tree, it was still a lovely sight.

With his arms high above his head, eyes closed and head resting against his upper arm, he seemed like a strange, peaceful painting.  
He stood on his toes with one foot and the other foot barely even touched the ground. His ribs were just visible above his modest muscled stomach.  
A few dark, curly hairs escaped from his underwear and formed a perfect little line towards his navel.  
Remus could recall the soft and musky smell of those little hairs.

He hadn't noticed Sirius was looking at him until he grinned widely.  
'So you do like what you see!' He barked and Remus rolled his eyes, making his way out of the bathroom.  
'Hey hey hey!' Sirius launched himself towards the door and blocked the exit. 'Not yet!'  
'Sirius, breakfast is in twenty minutes.'  
'That is like, forever!' Sirius shouted, waving his hands through the hair before ruffling them through Remus' hair.  
'And look at that, now you look like you fell out of a tree too!' Sirius shouted happily.  
Remus sighed and stared at Sirius.  
'What do you want?' Remus asked.  
'You. Me. Water. That is all I ask.'

Remus didn't need to ask what the boy meant by that for he turned on the shower and a cloud of steam spread through the bathroom.  
'Come on. It's so lovely.' Sirius smiled and pulled of his boxers.  
Remus hesitated. Showers made him all drowsy, therefore he preferred to take them in the evening.  
But Sirius was standing there all naked and sleepy and so beautiful that he didn't need to hesitate any longer.

He took of his clothes for yes, he preferred to be fully dressed as soon as he woke up.  
Even though Sirius made it clear he didn't mind the scars, Remus still didn't feel comfortable about it.  
Now he didn't mind much though. Not around Sirius. Not anymore.  
He found his way through the steamy clouds towards the hot, streaming water where his boyfriend, he still had to get used to it,  
was already soaking himself and it was even more beautiful than seeing him stretch.

His eyes were closed, his arms resting beside his body as if they had no part in this world.  
His head was slightly tilted and the water streamed down his curls, his shoulders and the rest of his body in thick streams of liquid perfection.  
Slowly the eyes opened and the mouth smiled as the arms found their use again and reached for Remus.

'Just ten minutes.' The most beautiful voice in the world spoke. 'Just stand here with me.'  
And Remus did. If he thought hand jobs and blowjobs were amazing, and of course they were, this was as least as amazing.  
Even though there was no jerking or sucking involved, not even kissing, it was wonderful. His head rested on Sirius' shoulder as the water poured down on his head.  
Their arms were wrapped around each other and their skins, silk and slippery from the water, slid past each other in every little movement they made.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity and neither of them seemed to care how long ten minutes were again until someone knocked on the door.  
'Get out of there, wankers! I can't show up at breakfast all smelly. Evans will hate me!'  
'She already does!' Sirius shouted back but nevertheless turned off the water.  
Both boys dried themselves off as fast as possibly, Sirius putting back on his boxers, Remus everything else too.

When the door opened they found James, tapping his foot impatiently.  
But his eyebrows raised when he found Remus with soaked hair and flushing cheeks from the hot water.  
'What the hell! You _never_ shower in the morning, you hate it!' Remus swallowed and eyed Sirius.  
His eyes tried to tell the boy he wasn't ready to tell yet. Not yet. But what on earth was his excuse?  
'It was the bird man.' Sirius said and James frowned.  
'A bird, what bird?'  
'The bird! Don't tell me you didn't see it! We should never leave open the window. A bird flew in this morning and pooped on Remus' head. He had to was it out, see?'  
He ruffled the werewolf's wet hair.  
'A bird?' James asked again.  
'A bird.' Sirius answered and walked off.

Sirius walked to his bed and Remus hastily made his way to the common room but he could still hear James mumble in disbelieve.

'A bird… Right.'


	5. The Confession

**This story is not supposed to become a complete story line instead of fifty separate stories.  
But I thought I should give ignorant James a break and give him a chapter in which he is more involved.  
After that, move loveydovey sexy time!**

**Thank you all for favouriting, alerting and reviewing! I have the strange idea this might be the most successful story so far.  
And just because it is so very M-rated. Naughty you! Then again, naughty me for writing it.. Anyway, enjoy!**

**And if you guys would like to help me out, I'm really doubting whether I should write some transformation sexytime or perhaps a trio involving James?  
Fifty pieces are a lot of stories to write! I need inspiration, ideaaaaaaas!**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was a wonderful day, even tough still cold, and three boys found themselves under their favorite tree at the lake.  
Two boys, one with curly black hair and one with a lighter brown, leaned against the trunk while the one with glasses was seated a few feet in front of them with a serious frown on his face.

'What's with him?' Remus mumbled and Sirius shrugged.  
'Lily, probably.' He said as they watched the boy stare in the water. The sparkles had to blind him.  
'Come here.' Sirius mumbled and pulled Remus' face closer.  
'No!' Remus whispered. 'What if he turns around!'  
'He won't.' Sirius grinned. 'He is way too occupied with his own thoughts.'  
His lips were pressed on Remus' lips and the latter sighed when a tongue softly stroked his lips.

'I don't understand!' James all of a sudden shouted and Remus hastily pulled back when James turned around after all.  
'The bird! I don't buy it.' He continued and Sirius grinned weakly, slightly disappointed in the way too short kiss.  
'That took you long enough! Sirius answered, earning himself a confused look from James.  
'Hogwarts, A History clearly states that the entire of Hogwarts is under a spell so nothing can enter the castle nor the grounds any other way then through the gates.'  
Sirius explained, a baffled James in front of him, eyes almost rolling out of his head.

'How do you know that! How does he know that!' He frantically turned towards Remus.  
'I told him.' Remus answered.  
'Oh, yes. Of course.' James answered and frowned again, turning around.  
Sirius grinned widely when Remus tried to give him a reprimanding look for confusing their friend so much but failed miserably when  
Sirius stroked the inside of his upper leg with a very warm hand.  
'Don't do that!' Remus mouthed but Sirius just grinned. He went on for minutes and minutes, causing Remus to sit utterly uncomfortable with a raging erection.  
There didn't seem to come an end to the stroking nor the pensive thought on James' face until there was a squeaking sound in the air.

'Watch out!' James dug towards Remus and covered his head.  
'Dude, what's your problem!' Sirius exclaimed.  
'It could've been the same bird!' James shouted.  
'I thought you didn't buy it?' Sirius barked in laughter while he carefully pulled back his hand from between James and Remus.  
'Yeah well. You never know.' James mumbled and fell down on his arse again, staring at the water.

It was quite for a while, James lost in thought again and Sirius went for another kiss when James turned around again and Remus pushed Sirius back in place.

'He got a tattoo hasn't he! Please tell me he hasn't got a tattoo!'  
Both boys frowned. 'Why on earth would Moony shower in the morning because I have a tattoo?'  
James looked rather dissapointed. 'No idea.' Then his eyes grew wide.  
'It's not a tattoo with my name is it!'  
'THERE'S NO TATTOO!' Sirius bellowed, causing a bunch of first-years to startle and fall in the water.  
'Alright, alright!' James sighed. 'But I don't buy the bird story. There's something more, I can feel it!'  
He dramatically waved his arms through the air.

'Whatever it is mate, I'll hear it when you've figured it out.' Sirius jumped up. 'I'm going back to the castle, I'm starving. Are you coming?'  
He reached his hand towards Remus but the latter shook his head.  
'I'll just sit here for a bit.' He mumbled. Sirius give him a look of surprise but Remus knew what he was doing.  
Somehow he felt it was unfair to keep James ignorant any longer. He was ready to tell him.  
'I'd like to talk to James.' Remus mouthed and Sirius smiled. 'I see. Good luck.' He mouthed back.

James and Remus sat at the water for minutes but Remus couldn't make himself tell the boy.  
He wasn't sure it was him who should say it. After all, Sirius was Remus' best friend.  
But he thought James would believe him sooner than Sirius and Sirius seemed to understand it was Remus who had the need to accept this for himself.  
And telling James would probably help.  
The moment of now or never grew closer when James jumped up and started walking towards the castle.  
'I'm starving mate. Are you coming?'  
So now or never it was.

'James, wait!' Remus ran after him and the boy turned around while Sirius was only still a dot somewhere in the distance. 'Can I talk to you for a bit?'  
'Sure Moony.' James said, showing a slightly mature side as he clapped the werewolf on his shoulder and sat back down in the grass. 'What is it?'  
Remus sat down next to him and clearly hesitated. Was he really going to do this? Yes, he was.  
'We're together.' He finally spoke, causing James to squeeze his eyes.  
'_We're_ together ?' He asked, clearly not sure what Remus meant. Remus sighed.  
'No. Not you and me, we. Sirius and me, we. We are together. In love.'  
His heart was pounding like mad when he finally dared to actually say it. In love, they were in love.

There was a short silence in which Remus saw every possible vision. James shouting at him in anger, that they betrayed their friendship by doing this.  
James wondering why none of them fell in love with him. James putting an obliviate spell on himself. James congratulating them on finally realizing they are in love.  
James stating they really have been two ignorant losers for the past six years.  
Even one in which James, dressed as a muggle wizard, called for the Giant Squid by singing in a deep opera voice, so he could feed Remus to him before he would go off to spend the rest of his life chasing down Sirius who had become some strange Sherlock Holmes kind of person. Dedicating his life to searching for the mystery of his lost Moony.

Luckily James broke the silence and woke Remus from his thoughts before stranger things could happen. 'In love, you say?' His voice was quite calm.  
'Yes.' Remus sighed. 'We are in love.'  
'Well. I knew there was something but strangely this never crossed my mind. So the famous Sirius Black doesn't fancy girls after all, does he?'  
'He doesn't.' Remus answered and they both stared at the water for a while.  
'I don't think we should tell Peter yet.' Remus continued.  
'Your wish is my command.' James answered and Remus smiled.

'Are you not angry it wasn't Sirius who told you?' Remus asked.  
'Nah.' James answered. 'He's the love of my life mate, so to speak, but he's a bloody moron.  
I probably would've thought he was joking and he would've gone angry and stuff. And then we'd be fighting and it would be all awkward for you.  
And for Peter 'cause he doesn't have a bloody clue. And I would have to admit it was cruel of me to laugh about it while Sirius was so serious and you know I don't like doing that, so I probably wouldn't for a while and things would get even more awkward. It's a good thing you told me. You are a Marauder, but a bloody honest one.  
At least if it isn't to save our arses or about the furry problem.' Remus chuckled. James was weird.

'So, How long has this been going on?' James asked as he cocked in head in sincere curiosity.  
'About a week or two, I think. Just before you guys returned from your holiday, he told me he loved me.'  
'_He_ told _you he_ loved _you?'_ James asked and his mouth fell open in surprise.  
'Yes.' Remus said again.  
'Well, that's settled then.' James jumped up and pulled up Remus too. 'Congratulations mate. If Sirius Orion Black has the guts to tell someone he is in love with them, then it must be bloody serious.'  
He grinned about his own joke for a second, then his face grew very serious again.  
'Please just promise me you won't forget the silencing spells. Or have sex in my bed, never have sex in my bed!'  
His eyes were full of fear as he stared at Remus, who just laughed.  
'I promise.' He said, while James hooked their arms and they walked towards the castle together.

'So you're okay with it?' Remus asked once more, being the insecure creature he was.  
'As long as I don't catch the two of you goggle my ass, that should do.' He grinned.  
'And at least that means I don't have to worry about you and Evans.'  
'Excuse me?' Remus asked.  
'Oh come on, mate. If you gave her the slightest idea you liked her, she'd be all over you.'  
'No she wouldn't.' Remus mumbled.  
'Hell yeah she would! You're so mature and smart and punctual.'  
Remus laughed. 'She's more chaotic then you think, trust me.'  
'Meh.' James shrugged. 'I'll make her love me. Some day.'

They continued their stroll in the pale winter sun.  
'So, no birds or tattoos with my name?' James asked one more time to be sure.  
'At least no birds.' Remus answered when he freed himself from James' arm and ran towards the castle, laughing for he felt so relieved.  
'Hold on there, mister! Don't you run away from me! TELL ME THERE IS NO TATTOO!'


	6. Astronomy

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Horrible, horrible writers block on the Fanfiction front.  
I've been working on my books and somehow that consumed all of the writer in me.  
This week is dedicated to Fics again though, so I hope to update some more. I force myself to update at least three different stories this week!  
Please keep giving me ideas. 46 stories is still a very long way to go!**

It was in the middle of the night when a boy with black curls sat up in his bed and stared out of the window, wondering whether he should do what he was about to do.  
Remus Lupin had no idea what that would be. For he was sound asleep behind the thick, velvet curtains, dreaming of a unicorn shaped James and a transformed Peter that was riding it.  
All of a sudden the curtains around Remus' bed were pulled open and something heavy jumped on top of him.

'What in Merlin's name!' Remus shouted as he awoke with a start, just to find a very familiar silhouette on top of him. 'Sirius. What on earth are you doing. What time is it?'  
'Four in the morning.' Sirius answered with a surprisingly awake voice. 'You missed you Astronomy lessons last month so I promised professor Sinistra I would fill you in on the subject.'  
'Merlin, Sirius! That was even before the holidays! Why are you coming up with this now.' Remus groaned.  
He was really, really sleepy and didn't feel like getting up at all.  
'Well, you are my boyfriend now. It hurts me a lot more if you blame me for failing.'  
Remus sighed as he fell back down in his pillow, eyes burning with sleep.

'But you suck at Astronomy.' Remus mumbled, earning himself a rather shocked look from Sirius.  
'Au contraire mon cher!' Sirius exclaimed. 'With a family like mine it is quite hard _not_ to know about Astronomy. Come on.'  
Holding on to Remus' hand he pulled the boy with him, without any parchment or ink, as Remus kindly reminded him.  
'Don't need any!' Sirius shouted. 'It was just a practice lesson you know. Name things and stuff.'  
'At least let me get dressed!' Remus cried but was muffled by Sirius who already pulled a shirt over his head and threw a pair of jeans over his head.  
'Come on, hurry! If we're too late we'll miss all the perfectnessness!'  
'That isn't even a word!' Remus complained but dressed and followed his boyfriend nevertheless.  
Sirius didn't even bother to take the invisibility cloak as he pulled a bare feet Remus with him through the hall ways and up endless stairs.  
With his free hand Remus wiped the sleep from his eyes and cursed softly when one of his toes bumped into the stairs.

He sat them down in the window sill but the first thing Remus noticed was a giant, almost full moon right in front of them.  
Like a scared dog he tried to scribble back but Sirius wrapped his arms around him.  
'No,no,no.' Remus mumbled. 'Don't do this to me. Not now. Can we not do this at some time the moon is not there?' There were tears in his eyes but Sirius held him close.  
'Don't be afraid.' He whispered as he kissed away a tear that had escaped. 'After tonight I'll make sure you'll be able to see the moon as something pretty too.'  
He pulled Remus in his lap and softly kissed the slightly chapped lips.  
'You'll never have to afraid of anything with me around. I'll protect you, even if it would cost me my life.' Sirius said and Remus smiled weakly.  
'I don't think I'd like you dying. Even if it is to safe my ass.'  
'Well. Then I'll at least make sure I'll die with you. Better?'  
'Kind of.' Remus stared over Sirius' shoulder, away from the moon, and his fingers played with the boy's shirt.  
It was hard to focus on Astronomy with an almost full moon in your face.

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around Remus and kissed his neck.  
'It is so quiet here.' He said. 'Usually it's James sneaking around with me and he makes noise all the time. Even when he doesn't move.'  
Remus sniggered. 'That sounds a bit impossible to me.'  
'Trust me. _All the time.'_ Sirius said, emphasizing the last three words. 'That is why I like you. There is so much you can do while you are just being _quiet.'  
_ He kissed Remus' neck again and slipped a hand under his shirt while he moved his kisses towards his boyfriend's collarbone.

'We're supposed to be studying!' Remus complained urgently as Sirius took off his shirt.  
Not that it hadn't crossed his mind they could do this, but on the stairs, in school?  
'Oh come on, we've got time to do that _all night_. How often do we get the chance to hang out here at and actually be allowed to do that?  
Sneaking off in the night _with_ your boyfriend _and_ actually being allowed to do so! This is probably your prefect wet dream!'  
Remus gave Sirius a look but grinned as said boyfriend gave him his most adorable big smile.  
'Well. I guess it does bother me less than sneaking off without permission.' Remus agreed and without further delay he hastily started to unbutton Sirius' shirt, pushing Sirius a little harder against the wall than meant in his enthusiasm. He was a horny teenager, after all.

'Careful love, don't break my pretty head.' Sirius joked but Remus' hormones, thank you, full moon, were raging too much to take it in.  
He bowed closer and kissed Sirius fiercely before pulling back.  
'You don't break your pretty head over anything. Allow me.' Remus growled and with one strong move he pulled down Sirius' pants.  
The latter moaned loud as a hand grabbed his erection and started to pump up and down through his shorts.  
'Merlin, you have no idea how hot this is.' Sirius moaned as he laid his head down on the cold window sill.  
If he moved his head just slightly to the left he could see the bright, starry sky outside and a slight reflection of Remus with the hottest, animalistic passion he had ever seen on his lover's face. 'Fuck Remus you are so good. Oh!' He gasped when slim fingers pulled down his underwear, freeing his erection to the rather cold night air.  
Remus looked down at Sirius and for a second he could see Remus struggling with Moony over something Remus would probably never dare to say.  
'What is it?' Sirius asked, pushing himself half up and leaning on his elbow.  
'I-.' Remus started but he stopped and bit his lip. _Perfection, _Sirius thought.  
'What? Tell me.' Sirius sat up a little more and cocked his head. 'Is it Moony? Is he being a kinky little bastard?'  
Remus couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence, even though he wasn't even sure whether it was funny Moony indeed had the urge to interfere.  
So he just nodded and Sirius laid back on the window sill staring outside for a second, clearly thinking.

'I think you should do it.' He said after a while, startling Remus who thought Sirius was regretting it all.  
'You are too afraid to give in to what you want to do. Somehow I feel like Moony acts as your subconscious. He _has_ the courage you lack to do what you really want to do.'  
Remus stared at his lover for a while and realized the boy was right. What Moony told him to do was what he actually wanted to do.  
But Remus, perfect prefect Remus, could be too shy.  
He swallowed and took off his trousers too, dropping them on the stairs.  
'Alright.' He said. 'Turn around and get on all fours.'  
'On all fours?' Sirius asked, his look between curious and insecure.  
'Don't worry. Moony may be there but I'm still in control. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.'  
Remus' eyes were warm but aroused and Sirius knew he could trust him. And so he flipped himself over and got on all fours, feeling exposed.

Sirius' head moved a little to the side and stared at the hand on his hips when Remus positioned behind him, his erection resting on Sirius' buttocks.  
'You'll be careful with me, won't you?' He asked and Remus was touched by the slight timid shiver in the voice.  
It was only then he seemed to realize Sirius didn't even know what he was about to do.  
'Of course.' Remus whispered and he softly stroked Sirius' back. 'I wasn't going to.. You know. Just relax.'  
He bowed over Sirius and let his chest rest on the boy's back, his weight on one hand and the rest stroking Sirius' hard. His mouth nipped and kissed his lover's neck.  
'There is nothing to be afraid of.' He whispered and hot air caressed Sirius' cheek. 'You take care of me. I'll take care of you.'  
Sirius shivered when Remus bit his neck hard enough to leave a firm bruise.  
The hand between his legs started to pull in a faster rhythm and Sirius could feel how he was only getting more and more aroused.  
It wasn't just a prefect's dream but his too. The idea that he could make love to Remus, in whatever way, in a place where at day hundreds of students would walk around? That was just hot. He pant as the pumping continued until a finger appeared in front of his face.

'Suck it.' He said an Sirius eagerly took the finger in his mouth, licking and moaning while Remus' other hand work on his balls.  
Sirius noticed he wasn't even worried anymore at this point. Feeling Remus dominate him was hot. So hot.  
When the finger was covered in saliva, Remus pulled it back and removed his chest from Sirius' back. The latter shivered at the cold air that touched his sweat.  
'Try to relax.' But Sirius automatically clenched as the wet finger circled around his entrance.  
'Sorry.' He mumbled as he tried to relax. 'Do you mind if I turn around? I think I'd prefer to look at you.'  
When Remus pulled from between his legs to give Sirius space, the latter turned around and let out a gasp when the cold stone hit his hot skin.  
Remus carefully spread his lover's legs and positioned himself between them, bowing forward to reach his lips and kiss him passionate while his finger found the entrance again. It started to massage the soft skin and could feel muscles tense and relax, following his every move.

'Take a deep breath.' He whispered against the slightly kiss-swollen lips and the moment the boy did so, he slowly pushed one finger inside. Sirius' breath hitched.  
'Does it hurt?' Remus asked but Sirius shook his head. When Remus thought he should remove his finger, Sirius opened one eye.  
'Don't you dare to stop. I'll fucking kill you. Oh Merlin!' He moaned loud when Remus carefully pulled his finger back just a bit and thrust forward instead of taking it out.  
He started a slow rhythm as his other hand grabbed Sirius' shaft en started pumping up and down.  
After a few seconds he pulled back entirely and carefully entered another finger making Sirius produce noises and gasps that made his own hard rage almost painfully.  
He arched his back in pure pleasure when Remus crooked his fingers and hit a very sensitive spot that made Sirius see even more stars.  
Astronomy was going to be impossible this way. These were stars he didn't know the name of. But if he could, he'd name all of them Remus.  
No matter how confusing that would be.

It was getting really hot in the cool Astronomy tower and Sirius was sure he couldn't hold on for much longer.  
'Faster, please. Harder.' He gasped as he could feel his orgasm build op to the limit.  
'What is that?' Remus asked, slowing down a bit to tease his lover.  
'Merlin please. Harder! Harder!' Sirius moaned loud when Remus did what he asked as sped up the pumping and fucked his faster with his fingers.  
Each time his hand would go down his lover's cock he'd push his fingers up and make Sirius wriggle and gasp in pure please.  
It took just a few more seconds before he could feel the muscles tense around his finger.  
'Oh fuck, Remus!' Sirius shouted as he came, his entire body stuttering in an intense orgasm that left him feeling limp as he sank down in his own cum, not caring about the mess he would make.  
His breath made a cloud of the tiniest drop of water against the cold stone of the window sill.  
'Fuck Remus. That was unbelievable.'

'We should better get to Astronomy now.' Remus breathed before Sirius could return the favor. Somehow it was a bit too much for him to come in such a public place.  
Sirius seemed to understand and nodded while he put his jeans back on, shirt still on the floor, while Remus cleaned up the mess with a simple spell.  
He knew perfectly well Remus wasn't as comfortable with their relationship yet as he, Sirius, seemed to be. Of course he had to get used to it too.  
But if it was up to him, he'd shout if of the rooftops. He was so glad he finally knew who he _really _was and could act like it.  
He sat down against the window sill and positioned Remus in between his legs and wrapped one arm around the boy this waist.  
The other took hold of one of Remus' hand and pointed towards the sky.  
'Ready for a crash course Blackology?' He asked and Remus nodded.  
'See those three little stars in a row? One of them is a little out of line. That is Orion's belt. My father is named after them. Egyptian wizards found a way to build Pyramids in the exact same order.'  
'Really?' Remus asked, lazily leaning back against his lover and he could feel Sirius nod.

'If you look a bit further you'll see four more stars there, there, there and there. With Orion's belt they form some sort of hourglass, see?'  
He repositioned a bit so his chest was fully pressed against Remus' back. It was warm and very comfortable. Remus felt as if he was about to fall asleep.  
'The one on the upper right is named Bellatrix. No need to explain who's named after that.  
'The one over there.' He pointed a lot more to the left. 'That one is named Regulus, my brother. And that one over there is named Andromeda.  
My other cousin is named after that.'  
He removed their hands towards a lower part of the sky, closer to Orion's belt again.  
'That is Alphard, my uncle.'  
Remus stared at the little dots of light and wasn't even sure whether he was looking at the same stars Sirius pointed at.  
There were so many of them, and some were so close. But just the fact that he knew them all was rather impressive.  
He never told Sirius this, but the fact that he was way more intelligent than he liked to show was something that made him even more attractive to Remus than just the good friend and stunning good looking lad he was too.

'And you are named after a star too?' Remus asked as he rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.  
'Yes, of course.' Sirius said and he pointed a hand towards the sky. 'If you follow the line of Orion's belt to the left, you guess which one it is.'  
Remus let his eyes follow the line Sirius described and his eyes found only one possible star that could represent his full-of-life lover.  
'It has to be that one.' Remus whispered and he pointed at the brightest star in all the sky.  
'It is.' Sirius smile and kissed Remus' neck. 'It is the dog star. Canis Major.'  
'Really?'  
'Really.' Sirius said. 'Padfoot isn't just a wild choice. It's who I am. _It's in the stars.' _He whispered mysteriously and Remus snorted.  
Then he slightly cocked his head and remembered his earlier urge.

'Do you think Moony knew you were named after the dog star?' He said, wondering whether that was why Moony was so keen to get Sirius on all fours, doggy style.  
'Does Moony know things Remus doesn't?' Sirius asked and Remus shrugged.  
'Sometimes I think he does. He has instincts I don't have. When you were on all fours I could feel him struggle inside of me to just-.'  
He sighed when Sirius eyed him questioning. 'To just take you. It is probably the moon. I can feel him right under my skin and sometimes it is hard to suppress him.'  
'Then why did you?' Sirius asked.  
'Well.' Remus started and looked Sirius straight in the eye, almost breaking his neck to do so. 'I'm not even sure whether _I _should fuck _you, _if we get there_. _And even if I did I wouldn't want it to be Moony who'd take you. I'd want it to be me. Just me.'  
'_Just you _sounds good to me.' Sirius grinned and he stared at the stars with a satisfied face.

Remus smiled at the ease with which he seemed to talk about sex. Yet he hadn't forgotten the look on Sirius' face when he thought Remus was about to take him.  
Even the big mouthed Sirius Black had his moments of insecurity. _And that is what I love about him. _He returned his focus to the star.  
'It burns so bright.' Remus sighed. 'It's only fair you get the brightest and most beautiful star in all the sky. I wouldn't have settled for anything less.'  
'Yet I am not the most beautiful and bright thing there is.' Sirius said and he lifted his hand, together with Remus' and turned towards the moon which was shining big and bright and so beautiful.  
'You are.' The black-haired boy whispered as he turned Remus around and pressed a kiss on his lips.

'To you the moon may be a nightmare, but to me it is the most beautiful thing there is. It is you. Imagine that. Even if we'd be long gone, and everyone we know with us, the moon and the dog star will still be there. Together. Forever. It is who we are.'  
Remus turned his head back towards the window and stared at the giant orb that had frightened him for so many years and finally saw what Sirius meant.  
It _was_ beautiful. In Sirius' arms he felt as if nothing could hurt him. Of course it wouldn't keep him from transforming in a few days, but right now it was safe enough.  
Safe enough to see the moon's true beauty.

'You are crazy.' He sighed and snuggled closer in his boyfriend's arms.  
'Of course I am.' Sirius grinned. 'I'm a Black. It is what we stand for.'  
There was a short silence, they both knew that was not what Black stood for, broken by Sirius.  
'I always thought of us as the moon and the star.' Sirius confessed and Remus snorted.  
'That is so sentimental Sirius. Truly horrible.'  
'Oh come on, I'm trying to be romantic here!' Sirius exclaimed with a disappointed face.  
'That's okay. But don't try too hard. I like the slightly too rough puppy.'  
'I'll always be your slightly too rough puppy.' Sirius promised.  
'Always?'  
'Always.'

**There we are! The all time discussions.. When they get to that first.. Should it be Sirius or Remus?  
I have my own idea about it but I love this discussion too much haha. Remember, it is a first time. Who is more likely to take that step?  
Thanks for reading anyway! I'll try to update this story more often!**


	7. Hurt Moon

**A little post-transformation chapter.  
I wanted Remus & Sirius to go all sexy time but then I realized I made Remus say he wouldn't do that with the wolf so close. Damn me!  
Anyway, here we go, forgive me for the smuttiness :P Mainly talking and stuff, small chapter.**

It was a soft and scribbling noise that woke him up. You probably had to be a werewolf to hear it. Good thing he was. His first thought was mice.  
He had no doubt they would live in a castle like this. Filled with teenagers eating in their beds, spreading crumbs all over the place.  
And even though they were allowed, there were not that many cats in Hogwarts to hunt them down. The mice, not the teenagers, mind you.

The thought of mice didn't hold for long though, for an excruciating pain shot through his shoulder as he tried to sit up straight and find the source of the noise.  
Broken. With a deep sigh he let himself sink back in the thick, soft pillows, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his throbbing headache.  
The scribbling sounds stopped for a moment but continued when Remus didn't show any sign of being awake. That was the moment he discarded the idea of mice.  
There was something else here. Something that noticed his every move and sound.

Yet he wasn't scared. He was very sensitive when it came to atmospheres and there was nothing around that felt like a threat.  
In fact, he felt comfortable and safe and in an instant he was sure where the scribbling noise came from.

He remembered a time, years ago, when he was lying in this exact same bed and the same scribbling noises came from his left side of the bed.  
That time, the scribbling was accompanied by two whispering boys and a third, bored out of his mind.  
So while the first two boys, one with glasses and one with blonde hair, rather chubby, were talking to him about what he had missed in class that day.  
The third boy, one with beautiful curls, had pulled away the nightstand and started scribbling his name in the wall with his wand.  
The boy had a thing for fire. Whether from his wand, a lit match or in his whiskey.

'I just want them to know I was here.' He'd said, shrugging, when Remus had accused him of destructiveness. Remus had smiled at his indifference.  
He was such a spoiled and easily bored kid.  
And yet he was so kind and full of life. It was impossible not to love him.

With his arm, right here in the present, that didn't feel as if something with sharp fangs was chewing on it, he reached into what seemed nothing but empty space next to his bed. His fingers, however, and he wasn't surprised, got hold of something cool and soft and pulled.  
It revealed a young man with his wand drawn, nightstand aside and letters scribbled on the wall. Half of them old, half new and still smoldering.

'It's probably useless to accuse you of vandalism once more?' Remus whispered.  
Sirius' lip tugged in half a smile as he finished the last letter, all of them together spelling Remus Lupin.  
'You can now, I'm done anyway.'

He turned away from the wall and rested his chin on the mattress, making him look extremely odd while the cloak still covered his shoulders.  
'You should do this more often.' Remus joked, waving towards the head and the invisible body.  
'It suits you. Your head is probably your best feature anyway.'  
Sirius grinned wide and softly nudged Remus arm.  
Unfortunately not soft enough and it extracted a hiss from the werewolf lips as Remus rearranged his sore limbs so he could face Sirius better.

'You'd grow bored with me if I'd be nothing more than a head. There is so much more about me and you know that. You'd miss it.'  
He winked at Remus and the latter smiled, though he didn't fail to notice the discomfort in his lover's eyes.

'You've seen me like this before.' Remus whispered and Sirius shrugged.  
'I know. It just feels.. different this time. Like I care more. Not that I didn't before!' He added hastily, making sure Remus wouldn't misunderstand him.  
But he didn't. He never did.  
'Where are James and Peter?' Remus asked, sure that he would've noticed by know if they'd been there. And they weren't.  
'The kitchens.' Sirius said. 'James convinced Peter you weren't in need of company tonight. As if your werewolf form informed Prongs or something.  
Peter was very willing to believe. Especially with the kitchen involved. So we got some alone time. I hope you don't mind.'  
'Of course I don't mind.' Remus mumbled and he lazily stroked the think, dark curls.

Sirius huddled a bit closer and rested his head against Remus' arm while his fingers touched the crook of it, following a trace of veins through the pale skin.  
'I think this one will be pretty.' Sirius whispered as he carefully touched a thin scratch on his lover's arm, crossing an old one, making it a perfect , small cross.  
'Pretty..' Remus repeated drowsy. 'Perhaps.' And he fell asleep while Sirius covered himself with the cloak again and rested his head against the arm that was attached to the man he loved so much.

In the dark it was almost impossible to see the unusual dent in the werewolf's arm where an invisible head was resting.  
Though one could be surprised by the long, slender legs that seemed to appear out of nowhere later that night as a boy fell asleep and said limbs slipped from under a certain invisibility cloak.

**There we are. Short chapter, I know. The next chapter will be a mostly talk-one too, but after then, it's the one! Promise!  
The next chapter will be a chat between Sirius and Remus about being a virgin. Or not being a virgin.  
It's already writing but I would like to hear what your vision is. Which one is a virgin? Are they even still virgins?**

**I think I will get some flaming reviews when you see what I've done with it. Anyway, just let me know! I like the discussion**


	8. Three Virgins

**I HAD MY FIRST ANONYMOUS HATEREVIEWS! Whoever you are, anonymous haters, I am so very flattered!  
'Cause really, that you took the time to write such long, flaming reviews while you know they'll never make it to the list of reviews, just for me!  
I love it! Thanks a lot gals and pals!**

**I just read a list of 15 Remus-Sirius fanfic clichés and I was quite shocked by how, indeed, many of them just seem to pop up everywhere.  
And a few of them, I hate! Yes, I honestly admit that I don't like the 'Lily-knows-and-giggles-over-our-puppies and I don't like  
Remus-has-to-be-a-virgin-at-all-times either. So I decided to break with at least one of them in this fic.**  
**I hope you can forgive me. Somehow I think it suits the situation but I can imagine a lot of you prefer to see a virgin Remus..  
Sorry, I do not :P. I do believe his werewolfishness has some.. needs.**

**So, here is a chapter in which Sirius assumes that if he is a virgin, everyone has to be. Which turns out not to be true at all.  
If this makes you decide to stop reading, I'll miss you. If you are one of those readers who don't mind what I write, you'll love it anyway, I love you guys!**

**Just a talk chapter, but promise.. Their first time will be the next chapter. Gives you guys/girls some more time to discuss who should top, hmm?**

'I am not a virgin.'  
The two boys were sitting on a bed in the quiet dormitory.  
It was what Quidditch practice and knowing where the kitchens are provided every Tuesday evening.  
It was supposed to be a good night, a moment of their own. But those five words hit him in the face like a bomb.

'Excuse me?' The dark-haired boy asked in a tone that wasn't easily explained.  
'I'm not a virgin.' The sandy-haired boy repeated.  
'Yes, I heard that.'  
'Then why ask?'

It was quiet for a moment. Sirius frowned and Remus blushed, neither of them seemed to know what to say next.  
'I am.' Sirius mumbled, still frowning.  
'I know.' Remus sighed.  
'James is.' Sirius added to his previous statement.  
'I k now.' Remus repeated.  
'Peter is.'  
'I know.'  
'Marauders talk about this kind of stuff.' Stated as if he was talking about the daily weather.

'I know.' Remus said. '  
'Then why did you not tell me?'

Remus shrugged but that wasn't enough. Not for Sirius. He folded his arms in front of him and gave Remus the stare.  
The famous if-you-won't-tell-me-I'll-force-you stare.  
'Fine!' Remus took a deep breath. 'It was this summer. I decided to give up on you. Or at least give up on the chance you'd ever love me back.  
There was so much frustration and friction in my body and I felt I had to get rid of it.'  
Remus shifted uncomfortably.  
'I met a girl on holiday in Scotland. She was quite into me and convinced me to get drunk with her.  
It seemed like the perfect occasion to stop thinking about you so I got really drunk and I had sex with her that night. Twice.'

Sirius stared at his boyfriend and felt ignorant in his just assuming that Remus, shy and sweet Remus, had no other option than to be a virgin too.  
But it shocked him even more that there was something unspoken in Remus' eyes.

'That sounds like you shagged her more than twice.' Sirius said pouting , hoping Remus would say it he didn't. But unfortunately that was not the case.  
'We shagged a few times.' Remus confessed and Sirius opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.  
But his eyes forced Remus to continue the details.  
'Seventeen times.' He said.  
'_Seventeen times_!' Sirius repeated breathless.  
'The full moon was getting closer and she was all over me. And to be honest, it was quite a relief to finally share those idiotic hormones for once.  
And if it is of any comfort to you it was only her. And only that holiday. And I've never spoken to her again.'

'Then why didn't you just tell us after the holidays?' Sirius replied angrily. 'We are your friends!'  
'Oh yes, _that _would've been brilliant!' Remus answered, starting to get annoyed. 'Telling the love of your life you shagged someone else that summer.  
That would definitely make them think you are available in case they ever decide they love you after all.  
Tell me, would you have told me you loved me if you knew I had been shagging girls? Would that have encouraged you in thinking I was gay?'  
'_Girls? _There are _more _girlsnow?'

'So to speak!' Remus shouted back. 'For fuck's sake Sirius! The past six years I've endured finding you snogging every possible bird in school at every possible location.  
Good for you, to think I'm such a sexless creature that you would be my first in everything, but I'm not! You are not!'

'That is not what this is about!' Sirius replied.  
'That is exactly what this is about!' Remus cried out. 'Newsflash, Sirius. That you are a virgin does not mean the rest of the world is too!  
What on earth gives you the right to snog every girl you meet? The fact that you are Sirius Black? That you are so undeniably gorgeous?  
Well, I'm very sorry but, skinny, ugly werewolf me, has needs too, Sirius! I have needs too! And sometimes, yes, I need a shag!'  
'You could've told me when we got together!' Sirius growled.

'How, exactly? Oh, Sirius, by the way? This summer I gave up on you so I shagged the brains out of some girl to forget about you.  
I hope you don't mind that I didn't save my virginity in case you choose to fall in love with me anyway.' Remus close to shouted.

Sirius was quiet for a moment but then he burst out laughing. His beautiful, barking laugh and soon Remus realised what the boy was laughing about and joined in.  
They laughed until their bellies hurt and Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' neck, hanging from it panting and clutching his belly.  
'Merlin, that hurt!' He gasped and breathed dramatically in an attempt to stop laughing.  
' Can you believe our first fight is over a girl? Ridiculous.' Remus panted.  
For a moment they just held each other, trying to get back to a regular rhythm of breath.  
When Remus finally had the breath to take a look at Sirius again, the boy was frowning again.  
He could be such a rollercoaster of emotions, going from angry to sad to pondering.

'But your scars..' Sirius mumbled. 'You are so sensitive about them. And you would just forget about all that for a girl?' Remus' lip tugged in a painful smile.  
'Well, that was the _beauty _of it. So to speak. She did the auto mutilation thing. I had no idea it was possible for people to have more scars then I have.'  
'Auto-what?'  
'Auto-mutilation. She cuts herself when she is depressed.. Because she was a muggle and I didn't exactly feel like telling her about my hairy little secret,  
I just let her think I did that too. She promised not to ask about my scars if I didn't about hers.'  
' That's a horrible thing to do to yourself.' Sirius mumbled, taken aback by the fact someone would do that. After all, he had had a rather horrible youth himself.  
But he never thought about actually hurting himself. His dad, yes. His mom, often. But never himself.  
' It's what I do to myself.' Remus stated but Sirius shook his head so hard his curls waved in all directions.  
' That's not the same. You have no choice.'

They remained silent for a moment. It was a silent understanding between the two of them they'd never talk about Remus' ' hairy little secret' too often and too long.  
Because they could never agree on the matter of being a monster or not and it would frustrate them both to the limit.

'Seventeen times..' Sirius finally broke the silence. His lip tugged in a half hearted smile but turned soon into the big grin Remus was used to.  
'What?' The latter asked, confused.  
'Seventeen times.' He shrugged cheekily. 'We can top that.'

**Oh yeah. I'm okay with the nickname 'Siri'. I can't stand the nickname Remi. Have I ever used it? Please scorn me. **


	9. One of firsts

**For starters, I know not everyone will be satisfied with the lovemaking in this chapter.  
Hate reviews clearly stated that my Sirius is either too sappy or too selfish. I can't make him both, sweet ladies!  
They're just going at it so have your fill or not.**

**After this, the story is back on track where it should be. Numerous occasions of sexy time between our beloved puppies.  
I am aware it took me a very long time to update, my apologies.**

...

It was a nice night. It was a quiet night. Remus was on patrol duty in the hallways at Sunday Night.  
Those were his favorites. Those were the quiet ones. They left him time to wonder about the mysteries of life.  
His own life, mostly.

This evening turned out to be entirely different though. Nothing of what he had planned.  
It had only been a few minutes of peace before he heard noises rushing his way from around the far end corner.  
The sound of a small stampede, about to smash him into the walls. But what would a stampede do at Hogwarts? And most of all, at this time of night?

The sound grew louder and came closer and Remus backed up against the wall, hoping to be ready for whatever it was that he would be facing.  
It was too dark to properly see but the noise finally rolled around the corner at the far end of the corridor and moved closer and closer.  
It was only a few feet away from him when he realized that's what the noise was. Feet. Human feet. Feet belonging to a particularly handsome specimen of the race.

'Quick!' Sirius ran towards him, waving arms and stumbling limbs. 'Filch is coming, Filch is coming!'  
Before he had any chance to act, the animagus grabbed him by his jumper and pulled him into a broomcloset that happened to be on the other side of the hallway.  
They stumbled into the equipment into a rather rude fashion and Remus tripped over a bucket, causing him to crash into the floor. Face first.

'Fow Mewlin's sake, Siwius.'He mumbled and winced as he touched his nose. Broken.  
Rolling his eyes, this definitely wasn't the first time something like this happened, he pointed the wand at his face and thought of the spell.  
He hissed as it popped back in place.  
Sirius was still leaning against the wall, panting heavily with his hands resting on his knees.  
He didn't even seem to notice he had just broken his lover's nose. And honestly, why would he?  
Broken noses were as common as bruises in a Marauder's existence and broken nails in a female one.

'I was on patrol duty, you know.' Remus finally started.  
'I know, I know.' Sirius heaved. How long had the boy been running? He was never this out of breath.  
'Then why would you pull me in here?' Remus continued. 'I am _allowed_ to be walking around.'  
'I know.' Sirius repeated and all of a sudden the out-of-breath act was gone. 'But I'm not.'  
And he grinned the cheeky grin that made Remus' stomach flip.  
'And you are such a _perfect_ prefect lately.' Sirius continued. 'I thought I had no chance at all to get to shag you in the middle of the night.  
So I decided to catch you by surprise. And succeeded, if I may say so myself.'  
He smiled widely and winked to Remus who wasn't sure whether his response ought to be a grin or a reprimanding frown.  
He found his compromise in staring at his lover, confused.

'What?' Sirius frowned, not sure what the stare entailed.  
'You wanted to lure me into shagging in the middle of the night?'  
'That is just what I wanted. Why, are you not up for that?' Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, knowing he had Remus exactly where he wanted him to be.  
Because really, he would settle for a handjob. It was just such fun to pull Remus out of his comfortzone.  
'Of course I am up to that. But I'm still _some_ kind of virgin. And I definitely demand something better than this, thank you very much.'

Sirius' eyes gleamed in the half-dark broomcloset.  
'Are you fucking serious?'  
'Not yet.' He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Well done, Lupin, hat one was too easy.  
Sirius punched him in the shoulder as a reply.  
'You know damn well what I meant. Do you want to.. now?'  
'Yes, I think I do. Just not.. you know. In a broomcloset.'  
As if caught by surprise Sirius looked around, coming to the conclusion the small room that he held Remus captive in was, indeed, a broomcloset.  
'Oh my. Allow me.' He bowed and opened the broomcloset, pushing Remus out in front of him.  
He closed the door and made a face of utter concentration.

'Can't say a hallway is that much of an improvement, Sirius.' Remus started but Sirius silenced him with one hand.  
'Hush. I need my focus.' And again he made the face. Concentration did not suit Sirius Black.  
It took him a few seconds to relax again and smiled wide as he put his hand on the doorhandle. 'There, that should do.'  
When he opened the door and pushed Remus in, the broomcloset was, to the latter's surprise, nowhere to be found.  
He would never know how Sirius had found out about this room in the first place but to be honest, he was too baffled to care. I  
t was amazing. It was.. beautiful.  
It wasn't very romantic though, mind you. There were no excessive amounts of candles, this time. No rose petals or expensive wine.  
But that was what made it so perfect. Because, as you've been told before, Remus wasn't the romantic kind of guy.  
Romance made him feel uncomfortable. Sirius knew that now.  
After all, the candles, petals and wine had been so easily forgotten the first night he had tried to be romantic.

This room was just.. Remus. It was rather dark, a big bed hidden in the corner (definitely not in the center of attention),  
warm brown wallpaper, some stacks of books Sirius could only hope wouldn't distract his lover too much.  
It was a cozy and comfortable room. Remus found it made him feel comfortable too. That was all he needed.

Action.

...

Sirius pushed Remus against the closest wall as soon as the latter has closed the door and pressed his lips againnst the slightly chapped ones.  
One of his legs founds it way between Remus' and soflty pressed against the trousers, causing a moan from those same chapped lips.  
The werewolf wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed their bodies together as firm as he could, trying to leave not one inch untouched.  
The kisses were devouring and gentle and all in between. Teeth nipped at necks, nails were burried in skin.  
"Shit. Less fabric, seriously." Remus muttered and Sirius grinned his gorgeous, mindblowing grin as he started to pull off his lover's jumper and shirt.  
His own clothes were discarded just as easily. It felt as if this was the first time they ever saw each other like this.  
That was not true, of course. Sirius had seen Remus so many times after the full moon.  
And it was no secret that Sirius Black had no problems with parading around the dorm naked, whether he had taken a shower or was just plain drunk.

They were standing there though, naked, as if it was that first time. Sirius, slim but muscled with his perfect, ivory skin.  
If summer came it would be tanned again and a few freckles would be scattered around his straight nose.  
He had little hair on his body as most 16 year olds. His pubes, however, resembled the hair on his head, pitchblack and curly. Surrounding a proud erection.  
It made Remus shiver with anticipation. He wanted to touch it again. Taste it. Like he had before and would again.

Remus himself could hardly be more opposite. He had grown a lot last year, turning him into a tall, skinny, clumsy teenager.  
His skin was pale but not the ivory kind Sirius possessed. Not the graceful kind. It was pale from being hurt and sick.  
Littered in scars he no longer tried to hide. He knew, he was convinced, Sirius loved them, simply because they were a part of him.  
The lustful look in his eyes was resembled in Sirius', proving they _did_have something in common. They were in love.  
He loved Sirius and Sirius loved him. Was that not all they needed?

Sirius took Remus' hand and backed towards the mattress.  
His lover followed and the combination of eagerness and the shy character he loved so much in those eyes made him wild with lust.  
His first time would be with Remus. Perfect, sweet and gentle Remus.  
It was getting easier with the second to admit he had been waiting for this moment for so long. Longer than he ever dared to admit until this very moment.

The mattress was thick and soft as he unbelievably graceful crashed onto it, pulling Remus with him in his fall.  
The hard flesh beneath fought a little war of their own as the boys crawled further onto the bed. There was panting and kissing.  
Sucking and biting. Mid-kiss Sirius flipped them over, his leg landing in between those gorgeous skinny ones.  
He kissed his way down. He kissed the werewolf's collarbone, extracting a deep moan from the boy.  
He kissed a nipple, the flat and muscled stomach, flicked his tongue inside Remus' navel, causing an annoyed growled.  
Sirius grinned as he moved his way down, little hairs from his navel downwards tickling his lips.

He stopped for a short moment when his mouth reached the border between skin and soft, curly hair.  
He nuzzled them and inhaled the sweet, musky scent he had begun to love almost as much as the boy attached to it.  
He kissed it. He kissed his legs and placed deep kisses on the pale thighs. He could feel Remus shiver.  
Knowing he made his lover so eager for fore, unable to wait a second longer, made his erection so hard it would soon become hard to stand.

'Seventeen times, you said?' He whispered against as he kissed the thighs, the scars, the skin.  
'S-hut up.' Remus stuttered as he felt his lover's hot breath on his cock. 'Stop talking.'  
Sirius grinned. Amazing.

Remus buried a hand in Sirius' black curls as if he wanted to say he had had enough nuzzling. He did, he really did.  
If that boy would not do something more to him soon, he would lose it. His head was so close to the headboard he would hit it with any more he'd make.  
Not that he could care any less when full, soft lips closed around his cock and started to suck and lick the hard flesh.  
He bucked his hips in response and his lips frantically whispered words he didn't understand himself.  
He was losing his mind, he was sure of it. Even more than the first time Sirius had given him head. That had been unexpected, new.  
This was more practiced, longed for and fuck. So fucking perfect.

One of Sirius' strong yet slender hands massaged between Remus' legs while the tongue, so warm and wet, flicked quicker.  
His breath hitched each time his tong would flick in contrast to the moves his mouth made. It was divine.  
' Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.' It was no asking or demanding. It was just whispering and moaning that name as if it was the only this he could do.  
In fact, he was not sure he was capable of anything else as a hand wrapped itself around the shaft of his cock and joined the movement of the blowjob  
while the other hand cupped and massaged his balls.  
He was getting close. So close. His abdomen tensed on their own accord, he bucked his hips. He was about to come and… oh.  
Without a warning the hot mouth left him and the cold air cooled down the saliva.  
' Don't worry.' Sirius whispered as he crawled back up. 'I promise you something better.'  
He kissed Remus and Remus could taste himself on those lips, on that tongue. It was a vague taste.  
Not as strong as Sirius was. It was soft and sweet, as the boy himself.

He wanted to do something. Return the favor. But his body was limp and tensed at the same time.  
Besides, Sirius dominating him like this wasn't exactly a punishment. Not at all. He knew it would be the other way around soon enough.  
The moment the moon would draw closer (the last one was two weeks ago, just after that amazing night in the astronomy tower)  
he would not be able to suppress the darkness inside. So for now, he just wanted to be submissive to his lover.

There was a whisper, a spell, and his breath hitched as he felt a cold, slick sensation.. down there.  
'Don't worry.' Sirius whispered that husky voice. That voice along was almost enough to send him over the edge.  
Teeth bit his earlobe as lean fingers found their way down hit body again, this time not stopping at his cock, nor his balls.  
It moved lower and lower and started to massage a rather sensitive spot. Remus took a deep breath, causing Sirius to retread his fingers.  
Their eyes met and Remus was surprised by the practically nervous look in the burning silver eyes.  
'Are you alright? If you prefer it the other way around..' But Remus shook his head.  
'Don't talk. Just do it.'  
And so Sirius did. He replaced his fingers, slowly pushing one inside. Just the tip at first, giving Remus time to adjust to this, he assumed, new feeling.  
Gentle pushing his finger forward, he extracted a deep moan from Remus. Not one from pain. This was a moan at its best. Pure desire.

'Merlin. You are so tight.' Sirius groaned. 'I can only imagine what it must feel like to..' He cut himself of as he slowly started fucking Remus with his finger.  
Something the brown-haired boy had never experienced before. His hips bucked. His back arched in an attempt to let in as much as possible.  
'Another one.' He gasped and Sirius gladly obliged. The sight of his lover fucking himself on his finger was so.. unRemus. It was too hot. Too much.  
Sirius brought his other hand to his own cock and started to fist it slowly in an attempt to take away some of the almost painful hardness.  
It was no use. It only made him more aroused. He had to..

' Please.' Remus begged as if he could read Sirius' mind. 'Just do it.'

That sound, Remus begging in anticipation was enough for Sirius to come.  
He thanked Merlin and all the other possible gods that, being an experienced wanker (not that kind, thank you very much) he was capable of delaying his orgasms.  
So he took a deep breath and the tension slowly drained.  
When he was sure he would not disappoint himself by coming as soon as he'd be in there, he positioned himself, pulling Remus' legs around his hips,  
his fingers stroking the soft, blonde hairs.  
They both mumbled something incoherent neither understood and giggled at the ridiculousness of the sounds they made.  
Then they grew serious. This was it. They only had one chance at a first time, and that first time was now. It had to be good. Sirius wanted it to be really good.  
He took a firm grasp of his own cock and pushed it against the warm, slick entrance. There was resistance, muscles, tension.  
'Try to relax. Just like you told me to do so.' He whispered and as Remus exhaled deeply, he pushed himself inside.  
Just the head, at first, but they were both eager for more and so he pushed. Slowly, steadily.  
Willing hips no longer resisted and eased into the movement, allowing Sirius to slide inside that tight, hot sensation in one smooth move.

They both gasped at the mind-blowing feeling. This was it and this was real. These were no pretend-birds or holiday girlfriends.  
These were lovers, one, fucking. Actually fucking.  
Sirius started pumping in a rhythm that seemed logic to him. The same he would use when jerking off. Slow and deep at first.  
He bend forward to look in Remus' eyes. They were gleaming as if he was caught by a spell.  
His lips slightly apart and his head titling backwards each time Sirius would thrust himself in deeper and harder.

There was no need for Sirius to ask if it was good, if he liked it.  
Everything, from those eyes to his mouth and a hand moving to grab his arms but never truly touch was enough.  
'Harder.'' Remus whispered in between moans. 'Fuck me harder.'  
So Sirius did, as the selfless and obedient lover he was. Kidding, there was nothing selfless about this. It was pure divinity.  
He sped up, pumping harder and faster, causing Remus' back to arch in seemingly impossible angles.  
A hand found its way around his neck and pulled him closer. He was greeted by a hungry kiss, as Remus wrapped his legs firmly around his lover's back.  
Their chests pressed together. There was kissing and moaning, arching and pressing at the same time.  
At one point, Remus moaned so loud Sirius thought the entire castle could hear it. He could no longer see straight as he could feel his orgasm coming closer.

His arm was shaking when he got hold of Remus' rock hard cock and started to fist the thick, throbbing flesh.  
'So close.' Sirius growled.  
'So close.' Remus moaned.  
There was a mere second in between their orgasms. With a loud growl, Sirius shot his load while pounding one last, hard time into his boyfriend.  
Immediately after that he could feel the slim body beneath him arch hard and a warm, pearly liquid dripped over his fingers, onto his lover's abdomen.

Sirius sank his head down on the cool pillow next to Remus' head. His heart was beating like mad and he could feel Remus' beating back.  
He tried to talk, say something sweet or naughty or whatever, but he could do nothing but pant. Good thing Remus lost his speech as well.

With one last, deep sigh Sirius pulled himself from pillow and dropped next to Remus on the bed.  
'Sixteen to go.' He sighed as he grabbed for his wand and cleaned the mess. Remus moaned.  
'Not tonight. Please. I've suffered enough braindamage for one night. I swear something exploded inside my head.'

'Come on, pussyboy!' Sirius exclaimed, earning himself a stern look from Remus.  
'Fine, Wolfyboy.'  
Remus playfully slapped Sirius on his stomach.  
'I'll settle for nothing less than Remus or Moony. Or lover. Lover will do.'  
'Fine then, lover.' Sirius flipped onto his stomach, giving Remus a great view on his ass. Remus, however, was distracted by the worried look in the stormy grey eyes.  
'What is it?' He asked worried.  
'I don't want to go back to the dormitory tonight.' Sirius frowned. 'I hate waking up without you. If it make you feel uneasy to stay with me there,  
will you at least wake up next to me over here?'  
Remus smiled.  
'I will.' He promised.

Sirius huddled closer and leaned his head on the sweaty chest, heart beating in it's normal rhythm again.  
This would be night of firsts. Their first time, their first night sleeping together.  
'How about I tell you a bedtime story?' Sirius offered, deciding to put another first in the mix.  
'A bedtime story? What did you have in mind?' Remus yawned as he pulled the blankets over their naked bodies, settling for the night.  
'How about the very first sexual fantasy I had about you?'

**So.. Any ideas about Sirius' first sexual fantasy he had about his loverboy? I wonder how old he was..  
Hmm. I'm sorry it took me so long to update stuff. Three jobs (no matter how amazing and lovely they are) keep you occupied!**

Working on some more chapters though.


	10. The fantasy

**Here it is. Sirius' first fantasy about Remus. It's just a short one but, after all, it's the first! And might not be the last.  
Someone ideas what their next time could be like?  
I have a few ideas but it's hard to let go of a story line and just.. let them do it. But I will, promise!**

**I do hope being silent for so long did not make me lose my followers. If so, please come back! I promise you a lot of dirty horniness. **  
**Seeing I promised to write all 50 of them, I will.**

'You have no shame, do you?' Remus was amazed by the lack of shame his boyfriend possessed. It was a true gift, really.  
That was what made it hard to prank him. You had to really, _really _touch him in his pride, or he would not care.  
James hexed him to sound like a donkey once. He was a fucking fantastic donkey. He was even forced to walk around in a skirt and he so he did, fabulously.  
So it usually ended in doing something stupid with his hair. Weasley hair was the worst punishment. The fiery red locks did not sure him.

'Shame? Why shame?' Sirius shouted. 'Trust me, it's a lot more innocent than pretty much everything we've done today. But alright, if you don't want to know what I was like as a horny, thirteen year old teenager, your loss.'  
'Thirteen?' Remus exclaimed. 'You were just a child!'  
'And quite an innocent one at that. I_ was_!' Sirius added quickly when Remus snorted.  
'Dearest, there's a lot you are, but I doubt you were ever innocent.'  
'Fine. Just.. a bit _more_ innocent, then. And _never_ call me dearest again. It makes me feel like I just shagged my gran.' Sirius made a face and so did Remus. H  
e had met Sirius' grandmother once in Hogsmead and no, not the kind of granny you'd want to shag. If, you know, you were into that kind of thing.

'So, do you want to hear this or not?' The animagus complained, getting impatient and in need of attention.  
After all, you did not get to show your lover how you jerk off to them every day!  
'Yes. Fine. Tell me about your first sex fantasy at the age of thirteen.'  
'No, no! It was not my first. Not at all. But it was the first about _you.'  
_'Just tell me that one.' Now Remus was getting inpatient. He felt awkward enough about this as it was.  
If he could just adopt some of that shameless character.

'Actually. Why tell if one can show!' He made that ridiculous focus face again and, out of thin air, a stone bowl appeared,  
inscripted with a language Remus was not familiar with. He did know, however, what the object was. He had read about it in several books.  
It was a pensive.  
The bowl was used to keep memories stored you'd either rather forget or never forget. There was no doubt what Sirius was up to.  
And he was not comfortable with this idea.  
'Sirius. No. You can't expect me to watch whatever thirteen year old us are doing in your perverted memory. That is so.. inappropriate!'  
'It's not that bad. I promise. Despite my rogue exterior, I was quite the frustrated teenager. Trust me, you'll enjoy this.'  
Without further discussion he pulled Remus by his arms, the latter tried to struggle but failed, and they fell down a long hole,  
landing on a mattress between thick drapes they were both familiar with.

_Sirius Black is lying in bed. It is night. It is dark. The three other boys are vast asleep and cannot hear the words he is mumbling while his hand strokes his hard, teenage cock. His eyes are closed, his chest heaving up and down as he breaths deeply with every move his hand makes._

For a second Remus is distracted by the sight, forgetting he does not was to be here. It is beautiful, in some weird way. Kind of enchanting..  
Soon enough though, he realizes he is way closer than he want to be. This is ridiculously awkward.  
He stares up, hoping to find some portal back to the real world but is greeted by the sight of nothing more than a four-poster bed.

'Not escaping til it's done, sweetums.' Sirius chimes.  
'Does it not bother you to see yourself jerking off like that?' Remus protests as he pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around them.  
Awkward, awkward, awkward.  
'Hell no. I am gorgeous. It's the best porn in the world.'  
Remus rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the wicked grin he faces.  
'You are insane.'  
'What else is new. Will you just shut up and watch how I remember this?'  
'Fine.'

_Out of nowhere, a form materializes on top of Sirius. A beautiful girl with thick, blonde hair and big breasts.  
It is now her hand that moves in sync with Sirius' as he jerks of in a slow, steady pace.  
Within two seconds the girl changes shape. She is now the skinny, black-haired Ravenclaw they met in Potions last year. She giggles and sighs as her hips buck.  
She is naked. But Sirius just whispers. 'No. No, no.' And again, she changes. A blonde girl with braces. A strawberryblonde Hufflepuff.  
A brown-haired Slytherin Sirius fought with the other day. 'No. No.' A brunette from a muggle magazine. A witch from a local band with a flaming tattoo on her back.  
Lily.  
'No! Fuck!' Sirius close to shouts as he lets go of his erection and repeatedly plunged his head against his pillow.  
'Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' He shouts again as he pants heavily and stares at the thick cloth of his four-poster bed.  
'Please, not this.' He whispers._

Remus is taken aback by the look in the young boy's eyes. Crawling up to the head of the bed he leans over the naked boy's face.  
The grey eyes, so full of emotions, stare right through him. He can't remember ever seeing Sirius like this.  
'You look so devastated.' He whispered but Sirius pulls him back to where they landed.  
'Just look.' The black-haired boy demands. So Remus does.

_The young boy, so beautiful with his thick, black curls and fierce grey eyes, rubs his face with his hands and then rushes them through his hair.  
He sighs. He shakes his head slowly as he closes his eyes again. Thirteen year old Sirius takes a deep breath as he opens his eyes once more and looks to his right.  
There is nothing to be seen but red velvet drapes. But he knows what's behind them. Just a few feet away from him in a four-poster bed so similar to his own.  
When he closes his eyes and lets his hand slide down to his cock, uncertain this time, another form materializes in the bed.  
This time not on top of him. Not naked and nothing with big boobs and long hair.  
It is a boy. A young, slender boy in a brown jumper, wearing his Gryffindor tie and brown slacks._

'This is so weird.' Remus mumbles, but he can't deny he is flattered by this, as Sirius promised, rather sweet display of realization.  
Still, it is weird to see himself, a child of merely thirteen years old, lying there. If he had known that at the time..  
His thoughts were quickly abandonded as something magical, no shit Sherlock, happened.  
Something breathtaking and so beautiful it would make Remus admire Pensieves for the rest of his life.

_The boy, Remus Lupin, slides his imaginary hand down Sirius' chest, his stomach, and forms around the erection, pumping up and down in the same rhythm Sirius does.  
He is nothing but a fantasy, after all. But such a lovely one. Yet, he is no longer alone.  
As the Sirius in the bed closes his eyes and surrenders his unwilling mind to the fantasy, it is as if he comes loose from his material body and becomes a ghost.  
Not the silvery kind of ghost. A fantasy kind. A perfect reflection of the boy in the bed and only ever so slightly see-through.  
He sits down on his knees and pulls Remus with him.  
The fantasy hand lets go of the hard cock while real-Sirius still pumps on._

_On his lap, though he can't feel their weight, the fantasy between himself and his roommate evolves. _  
_A beautiful play of interaction, of emotions. Sirius nuzzles Remus' neck, softly placing kisses. _  
_Remus lets his head rest back in a way he never does in real life. It is just a fantasy after all. _  
_His skinny, pale hands roam over Sirius' fantasy chest as Sirius slowly undresses the other boy. _  
_He does not refuse or stutter or try to hide his scars. He is just a fantasy as well, after all. And this Remus bears no scars. _  
_Sirius never had enough time to look at the boy naked, at that stage. So there are no scars. He is not nearly as skinny as he truly was._  
_ He is soft, unblemished and perfect. A perfect fantasy._

_They lean towards each other, softly kissing is soft pecks as Sirius lets his hands wander over the pale chest and back, rushing his fingers through silken, honey blonde hair._  
_'You are beautiful.' Fantasy Sirius whispers._  
_'So are you.' Fantasy Remus whispers as he leans down towards his naked lover and forms his hand around the erection, as hard as a rock by now. 'So are you.'_

_Sirius pumps faster and harder and the fantasy does the same. It places kisses in Sirius' neck, whispering words no one can hear or understand._  
_'Remus.' Sirius mumbles as he arches his hips, his abdomen contracting. 'Oh Remus. Yes. No. Yes.'_  
_He growls as the name one last time emerges from his plump lips and he comes in thick, pearly strands. _  
_The moment he realizes he has come he lets go of his cock as if it burns him and fantasy-Remus disappears, along with his reflection. _  
_Sirius pants and his eyes are wide. Not from the orgasm but from the surprise of what made him come. His hands are still in the air, a silent surrender._  
_'Fuck.' He whispers once more as he crashes his hands down in the blanket. 'This is not good.'_  
_He slams open the curtains and walks towards the bathroom, a soft voice stopping him in his walk._

_'Sirius? Are you alright, is something wrong?'_  
_His hands clench to fists as he refuses to look around. Looking at the source of that voice right now would be too much. _  
_He feels.. dirty. And not in a good way._  
_'Taking a piss.' He mumbles as he locks the bathroom door behind him. But taking a piss was the last thing on his mind now. _  
_Turning on the hot shower Sirius slides down against the wall, water tickling against his hot, frustrated skin. _  
_Streaking wet hair from his face, he rests his head against the cold tiles._  
_ In between frustrated frowns, a quick and almost unrecognizable smile twitches as the boy realizes that he might he in love. _  
_Then his face falls to a frown again as he realizes. He is in love._

Remus' lips tug in a halfhearted smile as he realizes his remembers this moment and Sirius' gruff response.  
A shower being turned on in the middle of the night and he was too insecure to ask.  
He wished he could stay there. See how Sirius got through the night. He didn't get the chance, though. _  
_  
A strong force pulls Remus from the bathroom and Sirius with him. Landing on the bed, on top of the thick blankets, Remus stares at Sirius.  
'That was so weird. 'He sighs.'Don't ever do that to me again!' Remus reprimands him but to this surprise he  
now finds a slightly puzzled look at his lover's face.  
'It was weird.' One eyebrow raised makes him look like a silly cartoon, wondering where his plan went wrong.  
'Not the masturbating part, though. That was awesome. But how I pictured you. So.. unlike you.'  
But Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he was serious for too long. Soon enough he breaks out in a big grin.  
'So. That was the first time. As you can see, I was not too happy about it.'

There was a short silence for Remus could feel Sirius was not done talking yet. He had a nose for that kind of stuff.  
It was probably what came with knowing (and loving) someone for so long.  
'The next day I dispatched it as a boyish experiment but damn. It was so hard to look at you. I figured out your eyes were not the color they were. That your hands were littered in way more tiny, silver scars I had ever noticed. And not to start on how skinny you truly were. Not to mention how beautiful.'  
Sirius crosses his arms and looks at his Remus, pretend angry. 'If someone could explain why I act so sappy around you, that would be great.'

Remus nudged his lover.  
'I bring out the worst in you.'  
'Please, keep up the good work.'  
'Will most definitely do. Thank you for your fantasy. It was a lovely night.'  
The slight mockery in his voice did not go by unnoticed but Sirius did not feel like acting on it. He did not want this night to be over.  
'This does not have to be over!' See? 'Care to share one of your fantasies?'  
'No.'

That night Sirius was once again reminded about how stubborn the bloody werewolf was.  
He tried everything, literally _everything_, to convince his lover to share something cheeky with him but it was no use.  
He even did his cute kitten routine. _Kitten!_ While he was clearly a canine creature. No effect whatsover.  
So eventually, after quite some time, they crawled up in the warm bed and fell asleep.

**And no, there won't be a sexual fantasy of Remus anytime soon though I do have one planned around the Prisoner of Azkaban. In the meantime, keep up the ideas, I'll keep up working on sexy time. Doubting whether the next one should take place in the Greenhouse, Hagrid's hut or Zonko's basement. Zonko's would be an amazing Valentinesday gift though.. don't you think?**


	11. A Zonko Valentine

A Zonko's Valentine

**Thanks to sou21, Wedding-Fairy1234 and Future Mrs Spencer Reid for following, .saint for favouriting and Guest for reviewing.  
That really bodes well for my writers ego!**

**Must say I quite like this chapter. A little Valentines love that..  
Well. Let's just say Sirius is in for a little treat, even if it was him wanting to surprise Remus.**

**For those of you annoyed by grammar and spelling; I know I could take on a beta.  
But thing is.. once I'm done writing I want to update. Straight away.  
Waiting for somewhere to read and correct a chapter first, I have no patience for that.**

It was the night before Valentine's day. Well. No. Strictly speaking it _was_ Valentines day. Sirius was sure of that as he had kept his eye on his watch, a muggle one, all night long and it had just passed twelve o' clock. He knew Remus wasn't the romantic kind of guy. But he could not let their first Valentine go by without a bit of sweet Siriusness.  
They agreed not to give each other presents out in the open or anything big or expensive whatsoever. In all honesty, Sirius would've bought a planet for Remus, wrapped it up in rainbow colored paper and presented it to him in the great hall had he been allowed. But Remus did not like romance nor was he keen on being out and proud. So, Sirius decided, they just had to be in and proud. Had not the same ring to it, but it could work.

He slipped from underneath his blankets in the cold winter's breath on the stone floor. Blindly grabbing a pair of pants he started to get dressed. Eventually he had to settle for the third pair, seeing the first two were Peter's. Too short and too wide. That boy let everything lie around. Attempt three was one of his own, tight and black (he assumed the black part). A white tee on top and he was ready to go. Oh. Shoes. There. Now he was ready to go.

He walked over to the bed on his right (or left, depending on where you were standing) and carefully opened the thick curtains. Remus was sleeping. His hair poking every way, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He would never believe how cute it was.  
Sirius kneeled and his knees made a horrible sound, waking Remus up. He was quite a light sleeper, after all. The boy opened his drowsy eyes, greeted by the sight of his lover in the moonlight. He mumbled something incoherent and tried to push Sirius away with one arm.

'Come with me.' Sirius mumbled, ignoring the arm jabbing his chest.  
'Why?' Remus croaked in a sleepy voice.  
'Valentine's surprise.'  
'You promised me not to.' He groaned, turning over and covering his head with the blankets.  
'Come o-hon.' Sirius wined softly and Remus groaned again but obeyed. If someone knew how persistent (and incredibly annoying) Sirius could be, it was his boyfriend. He slung his feet over the edge of his bed and Sirius quickly tugged them into a pair of shoes.  
'Pajamas!' Remus protested but Sirius pulled him away from his bed.  
'No need for formal clothing, Moony my love.' He said as he dug underneath James' bed where he had left the invisibility cloak as a precaution. In agreement with James, of course. Sirius had borrowed once without asking and had returned to a James with bald spots from where he had been pulling out his own hair. His parents were very loving, but without doubt they would not have appreciated James losing something that valuable.

He wrapped it around the two of them, his arm tightly around Remus' waist, and they left the dormitory and the common room, walking down stairs and hallways. Going around a corner every now and then. He ignored Remus' urgent whispers about where they were heading or if Sirius was in his right mind, what if they got caught? And that _he did not want to get in trouble because of Sirius again! _The cloak was seriously getting too small for the two of them and Remus was sure the portraits would talk about detached feet wandering the hall the next day.

Remus knew where Sirius was taking him. He had drawn this route on the map himself. Within seconds he was proven to be right. Soon they passed around the corner and the statue of the one-eyed witch got in sight. Sirius tapped it with his wand and spoke the familiar words.  
Sirius opened the cloak in a way that could prevent someone changing clothes from being seen and he nudged a slightly unwilling Remus towards the hole with his hips.  
'I'm going, I'm going!' Remus complained as Sirius kept nudging him with his side as he tried to get through the hole without falling on his face.  
When his feet safely touched the floor, a piece of cloth was thrown in his face. He pushed it away just in time to see Sirius make a rather impressive though exaggerated belly slide through the hole, somehow managing to land without broken noses of scattered teeth.  
'You are insane.' Remus grumbled and Sirius pecked him on his cheek before happily strutting down the hallway. He loved slightly grumpy Remus.

They walked the long, small hallway until they reached a hatch Sirius pushed open. There was a deafening sound and Remus rolled his eyes, taking his wand (when did he stuff that in his pajamas?) and whispered something. The clinking stopped and Sirius relaxed.  
'I always forget about that wretched trick bottle.' He scolded himself. 'The guy is a wizard for Merlin's sake. You'd say he could think of something a bit more inventive.'  
'And yet you forget.' Remus teased, getting a nudge in the ribs. He was finally starting to warm up a bit towards the adventure Sirius decided to take him on to. It was the same old story every single time. He would resist, refuse to come along. But in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he'd follow anyway. It was a good thing curiosity didn't commonly kill werewolves.

They climbed through and closed the hatch. Sirius, for whatever reason Remus did not understand, put the bottle back on the hatch. Remus decided he had been obedient long enough and demanded answers. For starters, why he was lured here, of all places.

'Your gift is a trip to Zonko's cellar? I can go here whenever I want, Sirius.'  
'Well yes.' Sirius agreed. 'But not at night, with me. Naked.' He wiggled his eyebrows.  
'Imagine having a fantastic Valentine with me, midst boxing of your favorite chocolate. So, loverboy. What would you like to do first.' He asked Remus, who did not seem to mind the prospect of a naked Sirius or Sirius that much.

In fact, Remus' breath hitched in his throat. He could feel the wolf itch under his skin. It was night, there was chocolate, copious amounts of chocolate, and the possibility of a naked Sirius. There was not a force in the world that could keep him calm. He rushed forwards and pressed himself against Sirius, kissing him so hard it was a miracle no one was bleeding.  
'I want you to fuck me again.' He growled. 'Right now.' He could feel something rise within him. A urge, a longing. Something he had not felt the first time they did it. Of course he wanted it and of course he had loved it. But he had been nervous too. Frightened it might not be what he, or worse, what Sirius had expected. Yet it had been all that and more. And now he knew he wanted even more than more. More.

Sirius' eyes widened from this exclamation. What a pleasant tone that voice held when aroused.  
'Are you sure you don't want to.. for a change?' He tried to ask but Remus was ferociously unbuttoning his pajama top and shaking his head.  
'Not with the wolf. Not the first time. I need you to take me. Hard. Let me show you the deep, raw passion of unbridled sexual frenzy.' And the pajama top was ever so easily discarded on the cold floor as Remus walked toward him with a hungry look of lust in his amber eyes.

Despite the fact he had grown so much in a short period of time, Remus easily wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, lifting his legs and closing them around his lover's hips. Length didn't matter. The boy was so skinny that Sirius could easily hold him. The weight of his slim body resting down against his crotch was unbelievable. With just a few paces he was able to sat Remus down on a stack of boxes, just the perfect height. Remus lunged forward, kissing Sirius and biting his lower lips. The black haired boy kissed back eagerly. This was an even better Valentine than he had anticipated.

'What's with all the layers.' He mumbled in between kisses as he fought to take a t-shirt Remus had been wearing under the top off as quick as possible, Remus' ear getting stuck in the process.  
'It's bloody winter, you want me to freeze?' Remus growled and returned to kissing Sirius, fumbling at the zipper of his jeans in the meantime.  
'You want _me _to freeze?' Sirius joked, earning himself a growl.  
'Not before you fucked me.' With a rough pull the jeans fell around Sirius' ankles and his erection sprang free to the cool air in the basement. He did not bother putting on underwear. The prospect of accidently putting on Peter's one had been too much.

That was just too much for Sirius to handle. In a _very _good way. He turned Remus around and pushed him over a stack of boxes a bit too rough. Who cared. Without further ado he stripped the boy from his pajama bottoms. A teasing finger played with him but Remus was impatient this night. Everything inside of him burned with raw passion. Desire.

'Do it already.'

But Sirius would not let it go by that easily. He sank down to his knees and slightly spread Remus' legs apart with his hands. He kissed the inner thighs and softly nudged his lover's left buttock with his nose. There was a hitch in Remus' breath as he bit the firm, pale flesh and kissed in the soft, red marks his teeth left.  
'Tease.' Remus gasped. What was it with Sirius and leaving him incapable of speech as soon as that gorgeous mouth came along? Even his common thought was knocked out of him as something slid past his pucker. Not just something, a very talented tongue. Warm, soft fingers softly spread his cheeks as the tongue licked the crease and that one spot in particular. It was incredible.  
Sirius went on for a couple of minutes until Remus started to buck his hips into the boxes. He could not hold on much longer. Sirius had always been a person for body language and he quickly grabbed his wand before rising back up. He whispered something and Remus felt a certain relieve at the slick, cold sensation.

'Do it.' He mumbled. 'Fuck me hard. No restrictions. I need this.'

Remus' hands grabbed the edges of the box on top. Mint berry crunch flavored chocolate, he read. He couldn't care less as Sirius' cock slid inside him in one, deep thrust. It burned and it hurt, but it was what he needed. He groaned and bit his own wrist as Sirius took up a steady rhythm instantly and plunged inside his lover's ass. Hard. The long, slender fingers dug in his hips and he got slammed into the boxes with every thrust.

In a moment of bedazzled clarity he realized he loved everything about having sex with Sirius. Not just that someone wanted to be with him. Accept him enough to fuck him. But all _this_. The sounds Sirius could extract from him. The hissing and moaning deep down in Sirius' throat. His fingers, grabbing and whatever they could out of lust and intensity. The need, the sounds, the passion. To sneak out in the middle of the night and do this. Make love. Fuck.

Without warning Sirius pulled back and Remus gasped at the sudden loss.  
'Turn around.' Sirius growled and Remus obeyed. Slender hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him on top of the boxes. There was enough space for Remus to lie back and without further ado Sirius raised skinny legs over his shoulders and pushed back in to continue his rough rhythm. Remus bucked his hips and moved in contrast with Sirius to meet him with every thrust. He wanted Sirius inside of him as deep and as hard as he could.

His hand wrapped around his own cock and pulled in sync with Sirius' rhythm, giving everything thrust inside of him an extra kick. If Sirius did not have his eyes closed he would notice in front of him was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. Remus, so skinny drops of sweat lingered on his outlined abdomen. The dark, blonde hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. With every thrust his chest would heave, his bag arch. Occasionally he would lean his head back as if it could relieve the intensity with which he was being fucked. As if they were under a spell and no one could see them, they fucked. Sirius had to bite his lip to not awaken the owners of the shop with a loud moan and Remus had to do the same.

Sirius came first. He bucked his hips ferociously a last few times, almost causing Remus to topple of the boxes. He was still wise enough not to make too much sound. Had he been somewhere safe, he would've howled loudly. Instead, he moaned. A sound that came from deep within and was the this that sent Remus over the edge. He came second, quiet and controlled. It was as if he could feel the wolf slipping away from him, back into the depths of the darkness within. He leaned his head back on another stack of boxes, Sirius' head resting on his chest all sticky.

'That was so good.' Remus gasped, still out of breath.  
'Ngh.' Was all the response he got. He could feel Sirius' hard beat against his stomach like crazy. Hot breath streaming down his ribs with every breath. Remus wrapped is arms around Sirius. Or more, in this case, rested on arm on the boy his back and tangled the fingers of his other one in the moist, black curls. Sirius found the strength to raise up his arms and place one on either side of Remus, softly stroking his ribs. It was bliss. For a few minutes. Then Sirius' head seemed to gain weight with the second and Remus' ribs started to feel hard underneath his cheek.  
They untangled, sweaty flesh sticking for just a second longer than they did. Sirius went on a search for the wand he had carelessly thrown away and Remus pushed himself up. Sitting on the boxes he heard Sirius return from the darkness, with wand, and the latter mumbled something. Instantly Remus felt clean and dry again. No more sticky stuff everywhere.

'What do we do now?' He whispered.  
'How about eating some chocolate?' Sirius suggested, ripping open a box next to Remus without second thought.  
'That is stealing.' Remus simply stated. 'You and James may be okay with that, but I'm not.'  
'I know, mister Prefect.' Sirius said and Remus gave him a look. 'So I took some precautions.'  
He tilted the box towards the werewolf. 'Lumos.' He whispered and the wand lighted a note of parchment stuck to the box.

_'Valentinesday Order; Padfoot. Paid in advance.'_

'Cheeky bastard.' Remus grinned. 'You promised, no presents.'  
'Nah-ah. I promised no presents out in the open. We are in the confined space of Zonko's cellar for no one to see. And really, if you won't allow me to give you a present here after I just fucked you on boxes of his best chocolate, you need to straighten out your priorities, mister.' Sirius' eyes wandered off toward Remus sitting on top of the boxes of chocolate. Still naked with his hands folded in his lap, looking as ever so innocent with his large, honey brown eyes.

'Would you stop that.' Sirius complained.  
'Stop what?' Remus gave him a puzzled look.  
'Being all cute and Remusy after you just begged me to fuck your brains out. Those twists of character are really..'  
'Annoying?' Remus suggested as he put some chocolate in his mouth.  
'Sexy.' Sirius corrected him as he wriggled himself between Remus' legs, placing his arms around the chocolate-eating boy's neck. 'Really, really sexy. Look at you. Sitting there so cute and innocent, craving the chocolate.'  
'Sappy.' Remus warned him, popping another piece into his mouth.  
'What, can't a man in love be sappy? You'd rather have me fuck you again?'  
Remus shrugged and looked down at Sirius' crotch.  
'Looks like you're up for it.' He smiled, shyly.  
'You bet I am.' And with a swift move he turned Remus around, bending him back over the Mint berry crunch boxes for another fucking fantastic fuck.

**QUESTION: Do you think it is too late to put Sirius' betrayal with Snape in here somewhere?  
Because I was thinking about Remus ignoring him for a month until the wolf decides to punish Sirius for his stupid decision.  
Or perhaps Sirius begs him to so he can forgive himself. What do you think?  
**


End file.
